Daddy
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Ser padre soltero podía ser bastante duro por lo que el amor llegaba a ser algo irrelevante.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Fic nuevo de estos homosextillizos (?)

 **Advertencia** : contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Aclaraciones:** aquí ninguno de los Matsuno son hermanos. Uso el apellido de sus seiyus para referirme a ellos. A excepción de Karamatsu y por consiguiente de Todomatsu.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad solo la historia~

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu Matsuno tenía una luz hermosa en su vida, pequeñita y jodidamente adorable. Con sus ojitos rosas, la batita celeste con el parche de conejito y su cabello castaño suavecito. Todomatsu era el todo de Matsuno, la cosa más linda que existía en el mundo y el sol de sus días. Karamatsu podía decir, sin dudarlo, que la persona que más amaba era su pequeño Totty. Por la existencia de este podía sonreír todos los días y olvidar las cosas malas, por Todomatsu podía seguir adelante. Él era sus fuerzas, él era su todo.

Suspiró con amor y abrió los brazos mientras se arrodillaba, Todomatsu se encontraba saliendo del salón de clases con su maestra tomando su mano. El pequeño niño de seis años giró su rostro en todas direcciones y al saber que solo estaban Karamatsu y la profesora Homura, infló los mofletes y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre de chaqueta negra. El mayor paso sus brazos con fuerza por el cuerpito de Todomatsu. El mayor dejó salir un suspiro amoroso al sentir el familiar olor del champú de fresas que le gustaba a Totty, su pequeño era adorable… Lo apretó un poquito más fuerte.

―P-papi―se quejó el infante con su vocecita algo aguda. Karamatsu tuvo uno de esos conocidos gritos internos por la ternura que el pequeño le causaba.

Matsuno lo separó solo un poco de él, solo un _poquito_ , lo suficiente para no matar al pobre niño porque no pudiera respirar―. Lo siento, _my darling_ , pero no te veía desde la mañana―Karamatsu prefería aprovechar su tiempo con Todomatsu, no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría cuando entrara a la etapa de "papi es tan vergonzoso", bueno, eso no era realmente importante, ¡siempre cuidaría de su Totty!

El niño era tan lindo que más de una vez lo habían con confundido con una niña, además que el color favorito del pequeño era el rosa por lo que tenía mucha ropa y artículos de ese color.

Todomatsu hizo una especie de mueca mientras suspiraba resignado―. Eso fue hace menos de cinco horas―Totty alzó su manita haciendo énfasis a lo que había dicho, por dentro estaba regocijándose, quería impresionar a su papá acerca de su conocimiento en números. Así podría hacer que le comprara algo, tenía ganas de comer algo dulce.

Karamatsu lo volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo con fuerza casi asfixiando al pequeño― ¡Eres tan listo! Por eso papi te va a comprar un postre―contó alegremente el hombre mientras Todomatsu sonreía ilusionado, siempre funcionaba con su papá.

―¡Oh! Cierto, _thanks_ , Homura-sensei, por cuidar de mi lindo Todomatsu en lo que llegaba―dijo alegremente el hombre a la mujer que había presenciado todo el acto de bienvenida.

La mujer soltó una risita negando, era agradable ver padres que quisieran tanto a sus hijos, además por lo que sabía Matsuno era padre soltero y aun así siempre estaba pendiente de Todomatsu, asistiendo a sus reuniones y ayudando en los eventos. Era admirable.

―No hay problema, Matsuno-san. Totty es adorable y muy bien portado―la castaña sonrió con dulzura.

Todomatsu sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo, estaba seguro que podría conseguir otra cosa de su papá, solo tendría que poner carita de perrito. Su papá casi nunca se podía resistir a ella, era su arma secreta.

―No esperaba menos de mi dulce Totty―dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro todavía con el pequeño en sus brazos―. Que tenga un buen día, _lady_ ―sonrió por última vez a la mujer y se fue con Todomatsu aun en sus brazos.

Homura sonrió divertida, ese hombre era todo un caso. Ella en verdad deseaba que todos los padres fueran de esa forma. Giró a ver hacia el aula contraria y encontró a Ichimatsu todavía sentado esperando por la llegada de su padre mientras Jyushimatsu lo seguía acompañando. La castaña sonrió con cariño al ver a su prometido hablando animadamente con el infante como siempre intentando hacer sonreír a las personas.

Ella era la maestra del aula conejito y Jyushimatsu del aula gatito. De esa forma se habían conocido hace unos años y dentro de poco se casarían. Se encaminó al aula con algo de pena en su estómago, Jyushi le había contado mucho acerca del pequeño Ichimatsu, el niño no socializaba con nadie, tenía cierto aire algo oscuro que asustaba a los demás niños y solo jugaba con los gatos que llegaban al jardín de la guardería. Su prometido le había dicho que más de una ocasión había intentado hablar con el padre del niño, pero este parecía siempre estar ocupado así que era imposible porque también era padre soltero.

Sonrió con ternura en dirección del niño, ella se había dado cuenta que durante todo el contacto de Karamatsu y Todomatsu el niño los había observado con esos ojos adormilados que siempre tenía, le dolió ver un poco de anhelo reflejado en esos ojitos. Ingresó por la puerta abierta.

―¡Homura-chan!―el hombre se había lanzado a abrazarla con fuerza mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella.

Ella soltó una risita―. Ya vinieron por Totty, era el último.

Él se separó de ella con un gesto algo gatuno, Homura amaba las expresiones que Todomatsu podía hacer―. Totty…―él hizo un sonido algo alargado como si estuviera pensando y después puso un puño sobre su mano. Tenía una idea.

Antes de poder expresar lo que pensaba alguien interrumpió en la habitación―. Buenas tardes, vengo por Ichimatsu―ahí estaba el padre de Ichimatsu. El hombre llevaba un traje negro con una camisa roja y corbata negra.

―¡Ichimatsu está listo y sano a salvo!― el maestro siempre había sido de esa forma y Homura lo amaba por eso.

Osomatsu sonrió con suavidad―. Lo veo, gracias por esperar―mencionó algo apenado pasando una mano por su cabello.

―¡No hay problema! Homura-chan también tiene que esperar que vengan por Totty, además Ichimatsu es un buen niño―la castaña no estaba muy segura si el hombre entendiera quien era Totty, pero solo asintió con una sonrisa.

―El papá de Todomatsu-kun también tarda un poco en venir a recogerlo por su trabajo, no tiene que preocuparse por eso, Sakurai-san―ella afirmó lo dicho por un Jyushi que se encontraba de brazos cruzados asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

―Igualmente gracias, vamos Ichimatsu―el infante que había permanecido en silencio tomo su bolso en forma de gatito y bajó con suavidad de banco donde momentos antes estaba sentado.

El niño avanzo al lado de su padre y se posiciono a su lado para empezar a caminar, las manos en la tiras de su bolso. Osomatsu le dio una mirada al niño y sonrió con algo de pesar mientras seguía caminando. Pronto, tanto niño como adulto, desaparecieron de la vista de los maestros.

―¡Homura-chan!―el enérgico hombre tomo a la castaña de los hombros―¡Totty e Ichimatsu tienen que estar en la misma clase!

―¿Eh?

* * *

Karamatsu caminaba por la calle con su pequeño Totty sentado en sus hombros mientras este se comía un helado y sostenía un conejito de peluche nuevo en su otra mano. Por supuesto el hombre se encontraba sosteniendo de las piernas al niño, nunca se podría perdonar que algo malo le pasara al pequeño. Todomatsu se sentía alegre por las cosas que había conseguido, además de que su papi le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él otra vez. Había roto su record en un día.

Ichimatsu observó con ojos adormilados a través del vidrio de la ventana del automóvil, otra vez estaban ahí esos tipos asquerosos, la niña de ojos rosas y el imbécil quien creía que era su padre. Eran asquerosamente dulces, apretó un poco su pequeña mano derecha y observó de reojo a su papá con el que no había hablado desde que lo había ido a recoger… Definitivamente esas personas le desagradaban, le desagradaba que estuvieran de esa forma riendo mientras caminaban por las calles.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, ¿por qué historia nueva y no continuación? La verdad es que necesitaba quitarme algo de estrés, la universidad me esta matando, he dormido como cinco horas en tres días, resumiendo odio química y las ingenierías te quitan la vida de poco a poco (?) Regresando a lo de las continuaciones, tendré que ver como me acomodo, lamento si tardo o algo. Gracias por sus reviews!

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía uwu

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Aclaraciones:** aquí ninguno de los Matsuno son hermanos. Uso el apellido de los seiyuu para referirme a ellos. Solo Karamatsu tiene el apellido Matsuno y por consiguiente Todomatsu.

Disfruten~

* * *

Otra día más había terminado en su trabajo y Karamatsu ya estaba ansioso por recoger a su pequeño Totty de la escuela, muchos podrían decir que era cansado lidiar con la crianza de Todomatsu, su trabajo como Sous Chef, las actividades escolares, reuniones y por supuesto el jugar con su pequeño bebé de ojos rosas. Podría ser cansado, pero sin lugar a dudas él nunca cambiaría su vida ni a su pequeño Totty. Él era su luz y la persona que lo había motivado a seguir adelante y vivir, la risa de Todomatsu y escuchar su respiración calmada cuando dormía era lo mejor que podía existir. El amor que desprendía el cuerpito del pequeño cuando lo abrazaba, sus mejillas rosas y sus pequeños manos tomadas de las suyas al caminar era lo único que anhelaba conservar por siempre. Todavía recuerda lo que mucho que lloró cuando el pequeño dijo sus primeras palabras, _papi_ , nunca pensó que una sola palabra con solo dos silabas pudiera hacerlo tan feliz. El hombre más orgulloso del planeta.

Ciertamente nunca fue fácil, pero no por eso no lo disfruto, cada pequeño recuerdo se resguardaba con fuerza en su corazón y en su mente, la mejor medicina que podía tener para borrar los cortes que conservaba en su alma. Ya nada de eso importaba, lo verdaderamente importante era ese pequeño que amaba con fuerza el color rosa.

El hombre de 27 años sacó del casillero de su trabajos sus pertenecías y se colocó el bolso de medio lado azul. Revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar y salió por la puerta de la habitación donde se guardaban las pertenencias de los empleados. Matsuno trabaja en un restaurante de lujo que quedaba algo lejos de la escuela a la que asistía Todomatsu, pero esa escuela era el lugar más flexible con los horarios, además Homura-sensei era increíblemente dulce y comprensiva por lo que nunca parecía molesta por esperar un poco más porque él llegara. Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo con una sonrisa y abandonó el lugar. Su horario del día a día también era algo pesado, pero no insoportable.

El restaurante donde trabaja era un lugar exclusivo y de lujo por lo que tenía bastante demanda y funcionaba los siete días de la semana desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. Los fines de semana se cerraba hasta las once, no es que todos trabajaran toda la jornada sino que había un horario definido para cada persona y ninguna trabajaba los siete días de la semana. Su horario era de las nueve de la mañana a las cinco de la tarde de lunes a sábado e iba a trabajar algún que otro domingo cuando tenía que reponer algunas horas que dejaba debiendo por las cosas de Totty, no le molestaba porque incluso le dejaban llevar a Todomatsu. Todos en su trabajo lo adoraban y eso en realidad no le sorprendía, su hijo era increíblemente adorable y sociable. Él era _beautiful._

Se apuró para tomar el autobús que lo dejaba cerca de la escuela de Todomatsu, en verdad necesitaba comprar un auto, la idea de una motocicleta le resultaba más atractiva, pero sabía que era peligroso para el pequeño, además un automóvil era más práctico. Tenía un muy buen sueldo por lo que no era un problema e igualmente había estado ahorrando hace algún tiempo. Los primeros años con Todomatsu habían sido algo duros porque tenía que pagar la cuenta del pequeño apartamento que alquilaba en ese entonces, las cosas de bebé eran jodidamente caras, su empleo no era el mejor del mundo al igual que su salario. Había sido un caos en su momento, además de horrible, no poder comprarle las cosas más bonitas o todo lo que necesitaba el bebé, algunas veces se descubrió llorando de impotencia al lado del pequeño que también lloraba pero de hambre. Los sacrificios eran necesarios y alguna que otra vez tuvo que soportar hambre para poder conseguir la comida de Totty. Ese primer año y unos tres meses fueron duros, pero siguió adelante y después vino lo que él llamaba la ayuda divina y pudo terminar de estudiar lo que dejo inconcluso a los 20… Se esforzó y consiguió comprar una casa bonita para los dos hace menos de un año y cinco meses. Ahora su objetivo era un auto.

Una sonrisa ilusionada se formó en sus labios al ver la escuela del pequeño a lo lejos, bajó del autobús y caminó un poco llegando a la institución. Ya estaba bastante vacío cuando llegó al lugar, empezó a caminar con mayor velocidad e igual que siempre ahí estaba su pequeño Totty al lado de Homura-sensei. Karamatsu se agachó y abrió los brazos como siempre lo hacía y respiró con suavidad el olor dulce de Todomatsu cuando estuvo entre sus brazos.

―¡Papi!―otra vez el pequeño se estaba quejando porque lo apretaba demasiado, por esta vez Karamatsu dejo pasar la protesta del más pequeño y lo tuvo así por un rato. Había recordado cosas algo dolorosas y solo Todomatsu le podía quitar esa horrible sensación pesada en sus estómago, corazón y garganta.

―Lo siento, _baby_ , pero papi está muy feliz de verte―el de ojos azules amo más a su pequeño al ver como el niño inflaba los mofletes coloreados de rosas y se cruzaba de bracitos avergonzado. Totty era bastante penoso en esos momentos.

Homura como siempre sonrió con cariño al ver esa interacción entre los Matsuno, esperaba que Jyushi y ella se llevaran así con sus hijos en el futuro. Se sonrojó un poco, pero su sonrisa no menguo, por lo menos hasta que distinguió a lo lejos los ojos purpura de Ichimatsu otra vez tanto como en el señor Matsuno como en Todomatsu. Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que había planeado junto a su futuro esposo y carraspeó un poco la garganta para obtener la atención del de ojos azules, le dio una sonrisa al hombre cuando este giro a verla.

―Tengo que hablar a solas con usted, Matsuno-san―mencionó ella con algo de seriedad.

Karamatsu asintió bajando a Todomatsu―. Puedes esperar unos minutos en el…

―Si gusta, Totty puede esperar en el aula A-2, Jyushimatsu-sensei está junto a un alumno esperando por su padre―se apuró a decir la mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa.

Karamatsu asintió regresando la sonrisa y observó cómo su pequeño también asentía e iba en dirección del salón que no quedaba lejos, Matsuno se giró a la mujer después de observar como Todomatsu entraba sano y salvo al salón que tenía la puerta abierta―¿Qué sucede, Homura-sensei?―cuestionó algo preocupado, era la primera vez que le pedían algo como hablar en privado.

―Vera, Matsuno-san―inició la mujer con suavidad―. De ahora en adelante será difícil para mí poder esperar a que llegue usted por Todomatsu-chan por asuntos personales―ella se apuró a continuar a ver el rostro afligido del hombre―. No se preocupe, de hecho quería proponerle algo a usted. Jyushimatsu-sensei puede recibir a Totty en su salón como su alumno y para él no resulta ningún problema esperar junto a Totty por usted porque él hace lo mismo por Ichimatsu-kun―la mujer giró un poco su rostro para ver como el niño de ojos rosas conversaba animadamente con el adulto en el salón, Ichimatsu por su parte observaba con algo de recelo a Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu asintió aliviado―. Está bien, muchas gracias, Homura-sensei―el hombre solo esperaba que a Todomatsu no le disgustara que lo cambiaran de salón después de tres meses en el mismo lugar.

―Gracias a usted, Matsuno-san―la mujer le sonrió agradecida, además algo aliviada porque el hombre no le dijera que simplemente podía pasar dejando a Totty donde Jyushimatsu antes de irse.

―No hay problema, _lady_ ―Karamatsu le sonrió mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar rumbo al salón. Matsuno sonrió aliviado al ver como Todomatsu se encontraba jugando junto a su nuevo sensei con unos peluches de manera alegre mientras que soltaba una que otra risa. Al parecer tanto el adulto como el niño habían simpatizado con facilidad, eso era un alivio para el padre del niño de ojos rosas, un peso menos―. Hora de irnos, Totty.

El infante asintió dejando el peluche a un lado y tomando su bolso rosa pálido con dibujos de conejitos y se lo tendió al hombre que lo tomo para posteriormente ambos tomarse de la mano―¡Nos vemos mañana, Homura-sensei, Jyushi-sensei, Ichi-chan!―se despidió con una sonrisa Todomatsu agitando su manito.

Por su parte Ichimatsu estuvo a punto de tener un colapso, esa niña con la que ni siquiera había hablado se había tomado el atrevimiento de llamarlo de esa forma ridícula, sus cejas se fruncieron con suavidad y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poquito de rosa. La sonrisa de Totty aumentó para fastidio de Ichimatsu, sin duda a Todomatsu le encantó molestar un poco a Ichimatsu, se veía tan huraño como un gato. Le alegraba que Jyushimatsu-sensei le hubiera dicho el nombre del niño.

―Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Homura-sensei y Jyushimatsu-sensei―se despidió Karamatsu―. Adiós _little boy_ ―dijo amablemente el hombre en dirección del menor que frunció un poco más el ceño y sus mejillas se calentaron más, solo por eso Todomatsu dejo pasar el que su papá dejará de prestarle atención por unos momentos. Ambos comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano en dirección de la salida después de que tanto la castaña como el hombre de ojos color miel se despidieran con un gesto de mano.

* * *

Osomatsu iba caminando de manera algo apurada a lo largo del pasillo, ese día se le había hecho más tarde de costumbre, el almuerzo con los nuevos socios se había extendido de una forma algo asfixiante, Sakurai ya no soportaba estar con esos hombres.

El de ojos rojos observó vagamente a un hombre que iba saliendo junto a una niña, bueno, por lo menos no era el único que llegaba algo tarde por su hijo. Bajó un poco la velocidad y entró con suavidad por la puerta abierta del salón, Ichimatsu estaba sentado con el ceño extrañamente fruncido y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ¡¿sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas?! Osomatsu parpadeó un poco para salir de la estupefacción―.Buenas tardes, vengo por Ichimatsu―el niño de ojos purpura tomó sus cosas igual que siempre y se puso al lado de su padre―. Muchas gracias por esperar―dijo con suavidad mientras dejaban el lugar para poder ir a casa.

Osomatsu le abrió la puerta a Ichimatsu en el vehículo de tonalidad roja y después se subió a su lado, confirmó que el niño llevara el cinturón puesto y arrancó el auto. El de ojos rojos sabía que la situación y comunicación con Ichimatsu no era especialmente buena, pero tenía curiosidad, el niño ya no estaba sonrojado, pero seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido.

―¿Ichimatsu?―llamó tentativamente, cuando estuvo seguro que el niño le estaba poniendo atención prosiguió―¿Ha pasado algo?... Es que luces diferente―agregó un poco lo último al ver la mueca algo extraña que puso su hijo al preguntarle.

El de ojos purpura estaba extrañado, normalmente nunca hablaba con su padre y este nunca le cuestionaba nada, pero…―Una niña me llamó Ichi-chan―dijo débilmente desviando la mirada sintiendo caliente de nuevo sus mejillas, era vergonzoso que lo hubiera llamado, esa mocosa le caía mal, ¿quién le había dado el permiso para llamarlo de esa forma?

―¡Eso es genial! Seguro le gustas―Osomatsu se giró un poco en un semáforo en rojo y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Tienes el toque de tu padre, Ichimatsu―finalizó girándose de nuevo para seguir conduciendo.

Por su parte el corazón de Ichimatsu comenzó a latir con fuerza, su padre nunca le decía cosas como esa, su padre nunca le sonreía así. Una sonrisa leve y algo tímida se posó en sus labios y desvió la vista a la ventana, la niña no debía ser _tan_ mala si había logrado que su papá hablara con él.

―¿Y es bonita?―cuestionó después de un rato Sakurai con cierto tono divertido al ver por el retrovisor como su hijo se ponía algo rojo.

De alguna forma era agradable saber que Ichimatsu podía tener otras expresiones, diferente al aburrimiento que siempre mostraba, en definitiva a Osomatsu le agradó la niña sin conocerla.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, los reviews, los follows and favorites uwu es realmente importante para mí. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya en el próximo habrá interacción de Totty e Ichi ewer los dos se ganarán un bueno apodo uwu y un poquito de interacción de Oso y Kara. Ya se reveló algo del pasado de Kara, pero es por encima, alguien puso que esto será triste por partes y pues le atino xDDD yo escribo comedia, pero hay ciertas cosas que debo agregar y ya tengo bien pensado el pasado de Oso y Kara que se ira revelando más adelante. ¿A qué no son dulces Ichi y Totty de bebus? Ahh, como engañan las apariencias uwu

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Sé que dije que no actualizaría por un tiempo, pero :'v

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí los Matsuno no son hermanos, así que usare los apellidos de sus seiyuu para refererime a ellos a excepción de Karamatsu y por consiguiente de Todomatsu.

Disfruten~

* * *

Osomatsu era uno de los mayores accionistas en una empresa que producía automóviles, la marca de la compañía era respetada a nivel mundial, por lo que los ingresos que recibía eran realmente buenos, además era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes. Era realmente agotador todo el trabajo, pero sin duda los ingresos que recibía eran el resultado de ese esfuerzo.

En realidad, todas esas cosas habían sido heredadas, todo había quedado a su nombre después de la muerte de sus padres cuando tenía 22 años. En ese tiempo todavía seguía viviendo con ellos y más de alguna persona lo veía incrédulo por eso, pero a Osomatsu le daba igual lo que pensaran de él. Tal vez no era lo normal para un adulto, pero le gustaba que su mamá y su papá lo mimaran, desde pequeño había sido algo caprichoso con el cariño de sus padres; contrario a lo que la mayoría podría pensar el haber crecido en una familia adinerada no lo privo de la atención de sus papás.

Sakurai los extrañaba con frecuencia, seguía sintiendo dolor cuando pensaba en ellos. El accidente había sucedido poco después de que terminara su carrera, durante ese tiempo había estado ayudando en la dirección de los restaurantes, pero no era nada exigente. Su padre decía que era un genio carismático a la hora de hacer negocios, pero que seguía siendo inmaduro y Osomatsu no podía darle más que la razón. Los negocios todavía no le importaban, sus padres podían seguir encargándose por un tiempo más mientras el ayudaba un poco, eso había pensado equivocadamente. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil. Nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor.

Al funeral habían ido muchas personas que ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, le dieron muchos pésames vacíos que solo provocaban un nudo cada vez mayor en su garganta. Sin embargo, no lloró en ningún momento, Osomatsu nunca permitía que alguien lo viera llorar, todos lo llamaron un ser frío. Después que los ataúdes fueron bañados en tierra, se quedó en el lugar hasta que se fue vaciando de poco a poco hasta que solo quedó una persona a su lado. Choromatsu Kamiya siguió a su lado hasta que se quedara dormido sobre las lápidas frías. Osomatsu estaba completamente seguro que él había sido el que se había encargado de llevarlo hasta su casa.

Choromatsu era su mejor amigo, siempre había sido así, los dos tenían la misma edad y se habían conocido porque sus padres eran socios. De niños eran inseparables y siguieron siéndolo hasta la adultez, Osomatsu agradeció, entre la bruma de pensamientos que tuvo ese día, el haber conocido a Kamiya. El muchacho lo ayudó a seguir adelante y siguió dándole su apoyo cuando comenzó a encargarse de la dirección de los negocios familiares. El problema entre ellos surgió, un año y medio después, cuando Osomatsu en un arranque lo besó.

Osomatsu estaba convencido que lo amaba, por lo menos en ese tiempo le pareció que era así, pero Choromatsu solo lo alejo con tranquilidad y le explicó con suavidad que lo que sentía no era amor. Sakurai sabía que el de ojos verdes tenía razón porque no dolía que lo hubiera rechazado; sin embargo, terco como era solo lo contradijo y le dijo que era un insensible por no entender sus sentimientos. Osomatsu se arrepentía de eso, Choromatsu se había terminado alejando de él alegando a que lo mejor era darle su espacio para que se diera cuenta, por él mismo, que Kamiya tenía razón.

Las borracheras vinieron no mucho después, seguía encargándose del trabajo, pero las noches de juerga se volvieron algo común, emborracharse y tener sexo eran sus actividades diarias. Lo que lo mantenía vivo después de perder al único lazo que le quedaba. Su vida era un caos, sonrisas carismáticas, trabajo, contratos, sexo y más sexo. Osomatsu terminó por confirmar que no estaba enamorado de Choromatsu cada vez que se acostaba con alguien, el muchacho no pasaba por su mente en ningún momento. Cada vez que tenía sexo con alguna hermosa chica nunca tuvo algún remordimiento de estar traicionando a alguien.

El arrepentimiento solo venía cuando se ponía a pensar que había perdido a su mejor amigo por ser impulsivo y terco.

El tiempo seguía pasando normal con su nueva rutina, por lo menos fue así hasta que cumplió 25 años. A Sakurai no le gustaban las mansiones, solo lo hacían recordar que estaba solo por lo que se había mudado después del fallecimiento de sus padres a una casa bonita y grande en un buen lugar. Era cara, pero nada comparado al lugar donde vivió su niñez, adolescencia y parte de su adultez. Esa noche había regresado cansado de una junta extenuante y solo pensaba en llegar a su habitación a dormir, o por lo menos esos eran los planes hasta que llego a la hermosa puerta de roble.

Recuerda que se había quedado inmóvil por unos segundos al escuchar ruidos de la canasta que estaba descansando, de manera tranquila, en frente de su puerta. Se había acercado con pasos inseguros hacia la canasta hasta poder observar su contenido, era una bolita rosa con escaso cabello negro, Osomatsu no había sido capaz de reaccionar hasta que la bolita abrió los ojos y estos parecieron observarlo con pereza, casi reclamándole por haberlo despertado. Sakurai estuvo a punto de llorar cuando observo la tonalidad púrpura de esos ojitos, iguales a los de su fallecida madre. Apenas y fue capaz de cargar la canasta adentro, se había quedado sin saber que hacer hasta que por fin tuvo un pensamiento cuerdo y realizo una llamada.

―Choromatsu, tengo un bebé―había dicho con voz plana apenas escuchó la voz que le contestó al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Qué?―fue lo único que había podido decir su mejor amigo en ese entonces.

Decir que lo que siguió no fue un escándalo sería una burla, aunque casi todo el escándalo fue hecho por su amigo de ojos verdes que había llegado casi corriendo a su casa y le había aplicado una llave de lucha apenas constato que lo había dicho era cierto. El número de veces que le dijo que era un irresponsable idiota que ni siquiera podía usar un condón aunque su vida dependiera de ello quedo olvidado en algún rincón de su mente ante la cantidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba asustado porque no se sentía preparado para tener un bebé, porque ese niño era idéntico a él cuando era un recién nacido, por el abrumante color de ojos que le recordaban a su madre y le generaba cierta incomodidad y por la felicidad de saber que ya no estaba solo de nuevo. Choromatsu había regresado a su vida e Ichimatsu, como había decidido nombrarlo en homenaje a su madre, se había unido también.

Las cosas iban bien, sus borracheras desaparecieron, se centró en trabajar y cuidar a su hijo después que llegará a casa. Compró las mejores cosas para el bebé y tuvo las mejores niñeras que el dinero pudiera comprar, pero se dio cuenta que algo fallaba… Conforme Ichimatsu crecía la brecha entre ellos se volvía cada vez más grande. Osomatsu se encontraba siendo incapaz de entablar una conversación decente con su hijo, el problema de comunicación venía de ambas partes, le había dicho Choromatsu una vez que le contó sus preocupaciones, Ichimatsu escasamente hablaba y el de ojos rojos no sabía cómo hablar con este.

Osomatsu pensó que cuando Ichimatsu entrará a la primaria las cosas cambiarían, seguramente su hijo conseguiría amistades que le ayudaran a relacionarse con las personas, se animaría a contarle las cosas que había hecho en su escuela y todo mejoraría, pero obviamente las cosas no ocurrieron como quería.

Sin embargo, la esperanza había nacido de nuevo cuando su Ichi le habló acerca de una niñita. Ah, los niños eran adorables y seguro que su hijo había heredado su encanto natural, con ese pensamiento condujo con una sonrisa en los labios en dirección de la escuela de su hijo.

Ichimatsu iba con su mismo rostro aburrido observando por la ventana hasta que por fin llegaron al establecimiento, el niño bajo con tranquilidad del vehículo sin esperar si quiera que Osomatsu le abriera la puerta. El mayor suspiró un poco cuando bajo del auto último modelo de color rojo, empezó la caminata hacia la entrada de la escuela donde se encontraba un profesor asegurándose que cada alumno ingresara a la institución.

―Ichimatsu―lo llamó antes de que el niño entrara a la escuela, el mayor sonrió al ver como su hijo se crispaba como un gato al escuchar su llamado―. Suerte con tu novia―le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El de ojos purpura se puso completamente rojo mientras parecía un gato nervioso―¡N-No lo es!―tartamudeo.

Osomatsu solo le despeinó el cabello con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios―. Nos vemos más tarde, Ichi―se despidió el hombre.

* * *

Ichimatsu caminó casi en automático, todavía algo sonrojado en dirección de su clase, cuando confirmó que no había nadie a su alrededor puso sus manitas sobre su cabeza acariciando la zona que había tocado su padre. Una sonrisa leve se posó en su rostro.

―¿Ese era tu papá?―Ichimatsu se sobresaltó al escuchar esa vocecita dulzona.

Se giró exaltado y se topó con la niña de ojos rosas―¡¿Desde hace cuándo estas aquí?!―preguntó nervioso.

Totty frunció el ceño un poquito―. Mi papi me dejo hace un rato en la escuela―terminó diciendo alzándose de hombros restándoles importancia. Ichimatsu quería decirle que no se refería a eso, pero no pudo decir nada porque Todomatsu lo había tomado de la mano―. Hay que ir a clases, mi papi me dijo que me cambiarían a tu salón así que quiero que me enseñes que hay―y se lo llevo arrastrado con facilidad.

A decir verdad Todomatsu no había puesto mucha resistencia a que lo cambiaran de clases, así podría molestar y hablar con Ichimatsu, además podría ver a sus amigas en el jardín de juegos, no había problemas para él. Oh… también su papi le había prometido un regalo para el fin de semana, Todomatsu estaba deseoso por saber que era.

Los niños de su clase se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando entro de la mano con la niña de ojos rosas, además que Todomatsu no lo soltó en ningún momento mientras lo jalaba de un lado a otro preguntándole cosas que ni siquiera podía responder. Las cosas estuvieron así hasta que la clase comenzó y Jyushimatsu-sensei llamó a Todomatsu al frente para que se presentara.

―Mi nombre es Todomatsu Matsuno, me gustan los dulces, el color rosa y los conejos―el de ojos rosas hizo una mueca tierna mientras parecía pensar, más de uno pensó que era _linda_ ―. También me gusta estar con mi papi y…―entrecerró los ojitos y a Atsushi se le hizo jodidamente linda, sin duda tenía que hacer que dejara al raro de Ichimatsu―soy niño―terminó con una sonrisa de mejillas sonrojadas. Lo mejor era aclarar eso desde el principio y que no hubiera confusiones como le había pasado en su anterior salón.

Ichimatsu dejo su mueca aburrida por unos segundos, perplejo, era un niño… y a decir verdad no parecía el único sorprendido, seguro que su papá tampoco se lo podría creer cuando se lo contara. Ichimatsu lo pensó un poco, bueno, por lo menos el afeminado le dada razones para hablar con su papá… así que no estaba tan mal después de todo.

* * *

Karamatsu avanzó algo agitado por los pasillos de la escuela, lo habían llamado en medio de su trabajo para decirle que Totty había tenido un problema. Nunca lo habían llamado por algo así y el estómago se lo contraía en una preocupación nada sana.

Al llegar se encontró con Totty sentado en una banquita, afuera de su salón, con ojos algo llorosos, el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos viendo como este traía un gorrito de lana que obviamente no era suyo. Casi estaba seguro que una vez se lo había visto a Homura-sensei puesto antes.

―¡Totty!―el niño de ojos rosas no espero mucho y se lanzó a sus brazos a abrazarlo con fuerza―¿Qué paso, _Darling_?―cuestionó preocupado.

―Le pegaron un chicle en el cabello, Matsuno-san―Jyushimatsu que estaba en la puerta habló sin la usual sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Karamatsu nunca se sintió tan enojado como en esos momentos―¿Quién fue?

Jyushimatsu suspiró―. No lo sabemos, cuando se despertó después de la siesta ya lo tenía pegado.

Antes de que Karamatsu dijera algo escucharon una especie de ruidos viniendo del salón, Matsuno todavía con su bebé en sus brazos ingresó al salón observando como un puñado de niños parecían reclamarle al niño de ojos purpura que había visto el día anterior.

―¡Eres horrible, Ichimatsu!―gritó una niña acusando al niño de mirada apática.

―Seguro que por eso tu papá no debe quererte―murmuró burlón un niño sacándole la lengua.

Ichimatsu ya llevaba un rato escuchando reclamos a su persona, todos pensaban que había sido él el que le había pegado el chicle al cabello del otro niño. Era el único sospechoso, como decían ellos, porque Todomatsu se había dormido a su lado en la siesta. No le había importado nada de lo que dijeran hasta ese último comentario, se mordió el labio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

―¡Ichimatsu no fue!―todos se quedaron callados al ver como Todomatsu se separaba del cuello de su papá con una mueca decidida.

Karamatsu sonrió levemente al ver el carácter de su hijo―. Ven, _little boy_ , vamos a fuera a esperar que venga tu papá―eso último lo dijo en dirección de Jyushimatsu que comprendió y estuvo de acuerdo con lo propuesto.

El hombre de ojos azules tomo de la mano, a un todavía consternado Ichimatsu y salió con los dos niños al jardín. Depositó con cuidado a su hijo sobre el césped y sonrió al ver como Totty se acomodaba el gorrito y tomaba de la mano a Ichimatsu para salir a jugar para calmar al de cabello despeinado.

Todomatsu se cercioro de que su papá no estuviera lo suficiente cerca para que los pudiera escuchar después que observó que Ichimatsu estaba lo suficientemente calmado―. Tenemos que vengarnos de Atsushi―dijo decidido el de ojos rosas.

Ichimatsu que ya estaba algo relajado lo miró confundido―¿A qué te refieres?―cuestionó sin entender.

Totty suspiró al darse cuenta de lo ingenuo que era el de ojos purpura―. No le agradas y yo tampoco le agrado, quería matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, te inculpaba a ti y a mí me hacía eso―explicó con suavidad el de ojos rosas―. Así que lo haremos sufrir―Ichimatsu tragó un poco de saliva al ver la sonrisa adorable en el rostro del otro niño, pero… le agradó esa actitud.

Ichimatsu formó una sonrisa en sus labios―. Está bien.

―¡Ichimatsu!―el niño de ojos purpura se sobresaltó cuando fue alzado de improvisto. El amante de los gatos no pudo creer en lo que veía, su papá parecía agitado y su traje estaba algo descolocado―¿Estas bien?―cuestionó el hombre inspeccionándolo, Jyushimatsu-sensei le había explicado un poco lo que había sucedido, esos mocosos habían decidido inculpar a su hijo.

Ichimatsu solo pudo asentir algo sonrojado desviando la mirada, extrañado de que su papá lo alzara―. Puedo asegurar que Ichimatsu no tuvo nada que ver con lo que le paso a…―Osomatsu había empezado a defender a su hijo al recordar que el sensei le había dicho que Ichimatsu se encontraba con el papá del involucrado.

― _No problem_ ―Karamatsu hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano en dirección del hombre de traje negro―. Totty dice que no fue _little_ Ichimatsu y yo creo en mi _baby_ ―dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabecita de un sonrojado Totty que se encontraba haciendo un puchero.

Osomatsu analizó un poco al hombre, llevaba un uniforme de cocina que distinguió con facilidad, tenía ojos azules y cabello negro azulado, además lucía más joven que él, tal vez seguía en sus veinte. Sin duda fue padre más joven que él.

El de ojos rojos sonrió levemente al notar los ojos rosa, esa sin duda debía ser la niñita que le gustaba a Ichimatsu―.Gracias por su comprensión…

―Matsuno, Karamatsu Matsuno―dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa amable.

Osomatsu anotó eso mentalmente y le regresó la sonrisa―. Soy Osomatsu Sakurai―el de ojos rojos esperaba que el hombre se pusiera nervioso al reconocer su nombre, pero este mantuvo la misma expresión amigable que tenía antes.

―Oh, fue un gusto, Sakurai-san, pero debo ver cómo arreglar el cabello de mi dulce Totty. Hasta pronto _little Ichimatsu_ ― a Karamatsu le sonaba el nombre del sujeto, pero en realidad estaba más preocupado por saber cómo había quedado el hermoso cabello de su angelito.

―¡Nos vemos mañana, Ichi-chan!―se despidió Todomatsu deseoso de llevar a cabo su plan de venganza al día siguiente.

―Nosotros también tenemos que irnos―dijo con una sonrisa el mayor, se encaminó a su vehículo con su hijo todavía en los brazos y con la mochila de este colgada en el hombro. Había tomado las cosas de su hijo justo antes de salir del salón―. Es bonita―dijo el hombre cuando estuvieron dentro del vehículo.

Ichimatsu sonrió casi con burla―. Es niño.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Es más linda que las niñas de tu salón!―dijo sorprendido e Ichimatsu solo pudo sonreír levemente al oír la respuesta de su padre.

Las cosas parecían estar cambiando para mejor.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! Lamento faltas de ortografía, pero estoy medio dormida~ Muchas gracias por su apoyo, los amo :D Gracias a DeniSplash, nehabaro, , AnyGro, Bel y Jessicangel por dejar review del capitulo anteior, tambien muchas gracias a las que dejaron review en el primer cap: blacksoulstar95, yoyo, Shal96, , samantha1807,ryukmattpalacios,naomipe, reki zen, nekouchikland y KaramatsuGirlYeah, perdón si se me escapa también, con respecto a mi carrera xDDD pues no es ingenieria civil, ni en sistemas ni ambiental. Como última pista dire que es lo que es el protagonista de la pelicula Ant-Man ewer ya saben el primero que adivine un one-shot de lo que quieran (?)

Por cierto tengo una idea para un one-shot que se llamara Secreto, este será el summay:

"Los hermanos Matsuno tenían un secreto en común, uno del que Karamatsu no sabía, pero del que era participe".

 **Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí los Matsuno no son hermanos, así que usare los apellidos de sus seiyuu para refererime a ellos a excepción de Karamatsu y por consiguiente de Todomatsu.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu suspiró cuando por fin Todomatsu cayó dormido en su cama después de que le contara un cuento. Bostezó con suavidad, tenía sueño, pero todavía no podía irse a dormir.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la merienda que llevaría Totty. En la escuela, les daban el almuerzo, pero la merienda corría por su cuenta. Eso era bueno, solo debía preocuparse por hacer algo sencillo. Se puso su delantal y pensó un poco en lo que podría prepararle. Tenía que ser algo saludable para el desayuno y algo dulce, para que se diera el gusto, en la merienda de la tarde. Sonrió al saber qué hacer, pero justo cuando estaba haciendo las galletas para la merienda, la imagen del niñito de ojos purpura paso por su mente. Pensó un poco y buscó en la alacena lo que iba a necesitar. Tomo con una sonrisa al sacar el cortador de galletas en forma de gatito, él normalmente usaba el de conejo que ya había sacado con anterioridad, pero ese niño también se merecía algo por la forma cruel con que lo habían tratado esos niños.

Karamatsu sabía de primera mano lo horrible que era recibir humillaciones, por eso se esforzaba en ser un buen padre para Todomatsu, para que su pequeño nunca se sintiera triste ni solo como muchas veces se sintió él. Extendió la masa de las galletas y tomo con delicadeza el cortador en forma de conejo.

Acarició la textura con suavidad, su hijo era lo más importante en su vida, no quería que en ningún momento de su vida sufriera, pero sabía que eso era algo imposible… solo le quedaba confiar que encontrara amigos y personas que nunca lo dejaran solo porque por él _nunca_ habría un problema. Todomatsu podría escoger la vida que quisiera, amar a quien quisiera y ser quien quisiera, que si Todomatsu era feliz, Karamatsu haría _todo_ para que su hijo siguiera siéndolo aunque todo el jodido mundo se opusiera.

―¿Papi?―Totty estaba apoyado en la entrada de la cocina con su pijamita rosa mientras se restregaba un ojito.

Karamatsu le sonrió con amor, pero con algo de preocupación― ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla, _my Darling_?― preguntó con suavidad a la vez que limpiaba sus manos con un paño de cocina. Se acercó y agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo.

Todomatsu negó medio somnoliento todavía―. Quería ir al baño, te llame, pero no respondiste―se quejó el infante haciendo un puchero.

El mayor de los Matsuno tuvo un semblante de culpa―. Lo siento, estaba haciendo galletas para que llevaras mañana para ti y tu amiguito―ofreció sus disculpas.

Karamatsu sabía que Todomatsu seguía teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad, por eso tenía de esas lamparitas para dormir en toda su habitación si había ido a la cocina con facilidad era porque Karamatsu no había apagado las luces ni de la sala, el pasillo y la cocina por lo mismo. Las luces en esa casa se apagaban hasta que Karamatsu se iba a dormir para brindarle más seguridad a su hijo.

―¿Para Ichimatsu?―preguntó con curiosidad ya algo más despierto.

El hombre de ojos azules suspiró resignado, sabía que a su hijo le tomaría otro rato poder volver a dormirse, esperaba que al día siguiente no amaneciera tan cansado. Por lo menos todavía tenía su hora de la siesta para que repusiera tiempo de sueño.

― _Yes_ , para _little_ Ichimatsu―contestó mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos―¿Qué tal si ayudas a tu papi?―preguntó.

Los ojos rosáceos de Todomatsu brillaron―¡Primero las manos! ¿Verdad?―cuestionó animado observando la masa extendida.

―¡Exacto! Eres tan listo, my baby _―_ Karamatsu se permitió abrazarlo un poco para después ayudarlo a lavarse las manos.

Totty lo ayudó a cortar la masa, este había insistido en cortar él las de forma de gato por lo que al mayor le toco hacer las de conejos. Después las hornearon y justo cuando salieron del horno Todomatsu estaba empezando a bostezar, pero aun así, siendo lo testarudo que era, no se quiso dormir hasta terminarlas en verdad por lo que también le ayudo a decorarlas con chocolate para hacer las caritas. El hombre sonrió enternecido cuando su hijo se quedó dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina en la que estaba sentado. Limpió con movimientos suaves el rostro de su pequeño y se lo llevo a su cuarto.

Miró la puerta de la habitación de la habitación de Todomatsu, hasta hace poco dormían juntos, pero sabía que era tiempo de que su pequeña fuera creciendo. Se lo pensó un poco y mejor lo llevo a su habitación, no habría nada de malo porque durmiera un día con él. Lo depositó con cuidado y fue con rapidez a la cocina para guardar todo. Él ya tenía puesta su ropa de dormir así que solo se metió a la cama. Observó de reojo a su hijo que dormía con tranquilidad, sonrió adormecido y por fin pudo dormir con tranquilidad.

* * *

Ichimatsu estaba sentado en las gradas que daban a la escuela. Su papá lo había pasado dejando, pero aunque no lo demostraba le daba algo de miedo entrar y encontrarse con sus compañeros. Todavía seguía rondando por su cabeza lo que había pasado el día anterior, apretó un poco el bolso en forma de gato.

Suspiró levemente al recordar las palabras de su papá, este le había dicho que si los mocosos se atrevían a meterse de nuevo con él se lo dijera y así podría encargarse del asunto. Bajo la mirada para darse fuerzas mentalmente.

―¡Ichi-chan!―el niño de ojos purpura brincó al escuchar su nombre. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada rosácea de Todomatsu.

Ichimatsu guardó silencio, todavía seguía sin saber cómo se tenía que relacionar con otras personas, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Saludar? Apretó con fuerzas las tiras de su bolso, se sentía presionado―Ho-ho…―sus pobres intentos de decir un saludo se vieron frustrados por el mismo Todomatsu.

―¡Mira!―Totty señaló una parte de su cabeza y hasta ese momento Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de la coleta que llevaba el otro, era una coleta en la parte alta, pero al costado izquierdo de su cabeza, pequeña y adornada con dos bolas rosas en el nudo―. Mi papi me tuvo que cortar un poco de cabello porque hubo partes del chicle que no se pudieron ocultar, estaba preocupado porque pensé que me quedaría un espacio vacío, pero me hizo está coleta y se ocultó todo, bonito, ¿verdad?―habló con tanta rapidez que el de purpura apenas y le siguió el paso.

―Sí…―aceptó con algo de timidez Sakurai, en verdad le quedaba bonito, aunque hacía que el otro se viera mucho más femenino.

Todomatsu sonrió complacido―¡Oh por cierto!―se acercó para poder hablarle al oído―. Traje las cosas para vengarnos de Atsushi…―susurró en un tono confidencial el de ojos rosas. Ichimatsu sintió cosquillas en su oído y se sintió algo avergonzado también.

―¿Qué es?―preguntó con voz baja cuando el otro le dio más espacio.

―¡Después te enseño! Ahora vamos a clases―Todomatsu tomó del brazo al otro niño para que se levantara de donde estaba y empezar a caminar―¡Oh! También papi hizo galletas para los dos, bueno, yo le ayude a hacerlas―dijo orgulloso.

―¿P-para mí?―preguntó confundido.

―Sip, las tuyas tienen formas de gatito, esa las corte yo―Todomatsu le sonrió adorablemente e Ichimatsu se sintió nervioso de nuevo.

Era raro hablar con alguien más… pero aun así se sentía bien. Ichimatsu sonrió algo nervioso e imperceptiblemente, pero para Matsuno pareció ser suficiente porque ya estaba hablando de muchas cosas de las cuales Ichimatsu entendía menos de la mitad.

* * *

Karamatsu sonrió al llegar a su trabajo, otra vez había llegado con bastante tiempo de sobra. Se dirigió a su lugar para poder cambiarse, sacó el uniforme y procedió a cambiarse.

Cuando fue a la cocina se dio cuenta que ya algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban ahí menos el Chef principal, enarcó una ceja al notar la ausencia de este. Era raro que no estuviera ahí, normalmente era el primero en llegar.

―¡Buenos días, Karamatsu!―saludó el garde manger.

El de ojos regresó el saludo con tranquilidad―. Buenos días, ¿no ha llegado Chibita?―preguntó mientras se dirigía al centro de la cocina.

―Oh, sobre eso, como ayer te fuiste temprano no escuchaste la noticia. Por cierto, ¿Totty está bien?―cuestionó al recordar los hechos.

―Nada que no se pudiera solucionar―contestó con una sonrisa―. Gracias por preguntar, pero, ¿qué pasó?―intentó saber el porqué de la ausencia de su amigo.

―Es que Chibita iba a renunciar, pero…

―¿¡Por qué!?―se sorprendió por lo dicho por Kami.

Alguien chasqueó la lengua―. No hagas escandalo―Aku tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, Karamatsu se hubiera asustado si no supiera que era el Boucher. Cuando había empezado a trabajar más de una vez había sentido miedo al ver al de cabello negro y ojos dorados cortar con fiereza y extrema facilidad los enormes pedazos de carne―. Además el enano al final no renunció.

―¿Entonces?―preguntó de nuevo.

Kami suspiró por el usual comportamiento arisco de su hermano gemelo―. Es que, ¿recuerdas lo de su prometida? Pues los abuelos de ella se enfermaron, entonces se irían a Osaka para poder cuidarlos, así que ya no podría seguir trabajando aquí, pero al parecer el jefe le tiene mucha estima― "el jefe" era como le llamaban al dueño de todo―. Por lo que habló con Chibita y le ofreció un puesto en un restaurante que hay en Osaka, al parecer tenía una vacante de Sous Chef―terminó su relato el mayor de los hermanos Nagano.

―Me alegro por él―Karamatsu en verdad estaba feliz por él, sabía que encontrar un puesto para trabajar en un lugar como ese era realmente dificultoso.

―También por eso adelantaran su boda, necesitan irse lo más pronto posible. Yo tengo tu invitación―Osoko apareció ajustándose el traje de cocina―¡Maldita sea, todos se casan! Voy a quedarme soltera―se quejó la castaña.

Aku sonrió de lado―. Siempre puedes buscar gatos, bruja―ofreció con una sonrisa burlona.

La mirada de Osoko ardió en furia y arrinconó al hombre contra una esquina para después ir clavando con precisión, sobre la manga de este, diversos cuchillos que lo aprisionaron quedando pegado a la tablilla de madera para picar―. Intenta decirlo de nuevo, pedazo de escoria, ¿cómo crees que he sobrevivido en un mundo de hombres?...―Osoko le dio una última mirada de muerte―. Después te daré la invitación, Karamatsu―la castaña le dio una sonrisa amable al de ojos azules para después retirarse a su puesto de trabajo, la hora de empezar estaba próxima.

Aku sonrió de lado―. Qué carácter se tiene―quitó con facilidad los cuchillos para poder liberarse y posteriormente marcharse a su puesto de trabajo también.

Karamatsu prefirió guardarse sus comentarios acerca de esos dos, aunque igualmente compartió una mirada con Kami para después cada quien empezar con lo suyo. Matsuno miró la hora en el reloj y al ver que el turno empezó de nuevo empezó a dar órdenes, todavía no sabía qué pasaría con el puesto de Chibita, pero por el momento seguiría con su trabajo que era suplantar al otro mientras no estuviera y encargarse de la cocina.

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que por fin el administrador del restaurante lo llamo para poder informarle de la situación. Al parecer enviarían a un reemplazo para Chibita que probablemente llegaría esa tarde, pero que no sería algo que se daría por hecho porque también se estaría evaluando su desempeño ya que Chibita había dado buenas referencias de él para que tomara su puesto. El de ojos azules se sintió en deuda con su amigo, buscaría un buen regalo de bodas. Le agradeció al hombre y siguió con su trabajo. Ya no podía esperar por ver a Todomatsu.

* * *

Todomatsu alzó su manita―Jyushimatsu-sensei quiero ir al baño―expresó apenas el de ojos miel lo vio.

―Está bien, pero ve…―antes de decir otra cosa Totty lo interrumpió nuevamente.

―¡Me da miedo ir solo!―algunas risas no se hicieron esperar, pero Matsuno ni se inmuto.

Jyushimatsu se lo pensó un poco, no podía acompañarlo él porque no podía dejar a todos esos niños solos―¿Qué tal si Ichimatsu te acompaña?―ofreció el profesor amablemente.

Todomatsu pareció contento con eso así que tomo de la mano al otro niño; sin embargo al rato de irse ambos aparecieron. Todomatsu tenía una expresión de miedo puro e Ichimatsu temblaba levemente―¡Hay fantasmas en el baño!―gritó con fuerza atrayendo la atención de todos.

―Tranquilos, niños, cuéntenme qué pasó―preguntó amablemente Jyushimatsu.

El de ojos rosas empezó con la historia mientras Ichimatsu solo asentía temblando un poco, realmente Totty era buen actor e Ichimatsu por los nervios realmente parecía bastante asustado.

Y tal como el de ojos rosas lo planeó, los niños ya estaban hablando de eso en el almuerzo y como se lo se imaginó Atsushi tomo la palabra diciendo que solo eran unos bebés. Esa era su oportunidad, le hizo una señal a Ichimatsu y este con sigilo fue a la mochila del niño de rosa y sacó un pequeño aparato.

―En ese caso deberías ir para ver que es cierto―Totty hizo un puchero mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

Los demás niños observaron a Atsushi quien trago grueso. Pero al final terminó asintiendo, este fue seguido por otro grupo de niños; además de Ichimatsu y Todomatsu, solo que estos se quedaron fuera alegando al miedo.

Totty se acercó a Ichimatsu―. Te concedo los honores―el de ojos rosas le guiñó un ojo e Ichimatsu apretó el botón de la grabadora.

El grito de una chica resonó amortiguado en el baño después del sonido de arañazos, no mucho después el grupo de niños salió gritando con verdadero horror. Todomatsu sonrió de lado junto a Ichimatsu. Los dos entraron al baño y sacaron tanto al gato como la grabadora que habían guardado dentro de un cubículo. Todo había salido bien; además tenían galletas para celebrar más tarde.

* * *

El día de trabajo por fin había terminado para Karamatsu, se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo después de recibir la invitación a la boda de Chibita. Escuchó antes de irse otro pleito entre Aku y Osoko a la vez que Kami intentaba calmarlos. Sonrió divertido, realmente amaba su trabajo.

Salió a la calle listo para dirigirse a la parada del autobus, pero un hermoso auto rojo, que estaba seguro valía más de lo que se podía imaginar, aparcó justo en frente de él.

―¡Matsuno-san!―Karamatsu parpadeó un poco, sorprendido por el alegre saludo, observó un poco mejor al hombre de traje y lo reconoció.

―Sakurai-san―saludó algo cohibido, la vez pasada como estaba preocupado por Totty no había notado que el hombre lucía de dinero, se sintió fuera de lugar con sus pantalones de mezclilla y camisa negra de pie al lado del hombre en su vehículo.

Osomatsu se sintió curioso ante esa timidez que pudo percibir del otro―¿Va a la escuela por su hijo? Podría llevarlo―se ofreció con amabilidad el de ojos rojos.

―No quisiera ser una molestia―Karamatsu negó algo nervioso. También había caído en cuenta que el hombre era bastante guapo. Se golpeó mentalmente, no era momento de eso.

―¡No hay problema! Yo voy por Ichimatsu―y Karamatsu no encontró cómo negarse más por lo que terminó yendo algo avergonzado en el asiento junto a Osomatsu―. Me alegra que Ichimatsu por fin haga un amigo―expresó Sakurai mientras doblaba en una esquina.

Matsuno se sorprendió un poco por el comentario―. También me alegra por Totty, al parecer se ha encariñado con Ichimatsu―comentó con felicidad el de ojos azules sintiéndose menos tenso.

El de corbata sonrió levemente al ver como su acompañante se destensaba un poco―. Todomatsu parece ser bastante sociable, pero a diferencia de él, Ichimatsu es bastante introvertido así que es bastante importante que haga un amigo por fin―señaló el mayor.

Karamatsu se lo pensó un poco para contestar―. Creo que cada persona es diferente, Ichimatsu me recuerda a mí de niño, solo necesita comprensión―expresó con una sonrisa.

―Gracias por el consejo, es que a veces es algo complicado con el trabajo y todo―murmuró algo cansado el de ojos rojos.

Matsuno asintió comprendiendo a qué se refería―. Podría apoyarse en su esposa para…

Las palabras del menor fueron cortadas por la risa fresca de Sakurai―. No soy casado, tampoco tengo pareja, solo somos Ichimatsu y yo―frenó en un semáforo en rojo y giro a ver a su acompañante que parecía algo perplejo―. Entonces, ¿usted se apoya bastante en su esposa?―preguntó el de ojos rojos.

Matsuno sonrió mientras negaba―. No, en mi caso también solo somos Todomatsu y yo, pero mientras Totty este a mi lado todo está bien―Osomatsu pudo ver la verdad en esos ojos azules.

―¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!―el de rojo arrancó de nuevo el vehículo.

El camino se hizo bastante corto en una charla amena por lo que antes de darse cuenta ya estaban llegando a la escuela. Osomatsu aparcó el vehículo y ambos aun platicando se dirigieron al aula de sus respectivos hijos. Los dos fueron recibidos por una sonrisa y saludo por parte de Jyushimatsu.

―¡Papi!―Todomatsu se puso de pie apenas verlo, corrió un poco hacia él y le tendió animado una hoja de papel―. Hice un dibujo mientras esperaba junto a Ichi-chan―Karamatsu tomo la hoja de papel con una sonrisa y la observó enternecido, era él como en la forma de un animal, parecía una especie de gato naranja con unos rayones negros mientras que Todomatsu se había dibujado a sí mismo como algo rosa con orejas largas―. Tú eres un tigre porque comes mucha carne y yo soy un conejo, Jyushimatsu-sensei nos dio la idea de dibujarnos como animales, Ichimatsu se dibujó como un gato y a su papá como un… ¿mapache?―al decir lo último parecía algo dudoso.

―¡Es un panda rojo!―Ichimatsu corrigió con el ceño fruncido, se lo había dicho con anterioridad, estrujó un poco la hoja al ver como los otros cuatro lo observaban―. Y-yo ah…―Todomatsu miró como su amigo parecía estar en problemas de entregarle el dibujo en el que se había esforzado a su papá por lo que con agilidad lo empujo un poco hacia el frente. Ichimatsu giró a verlo feo, pero Totty se hizo el desentendido. El de ojos purpura brincó algo nervioso cuando sintió como la hoja era arrebata por su padre.

Osomatsu observó emocionado el dibujo donde arriba de la palabra papá escrita de manera infantil, había un dibujo algo extraño de una cosa roja y a su lado había una cosita más pequeña de tonalidad purpura―. Papá está orgulloso de ti, Ichimatsu, eres muy bueno―le despeinó el cabello con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro, Ichimatsu sonrió algo ilusionado. Mierda, Osomatsu no soportó ese rostro por lo que en un impulso se agachó y coloco a su hijo sobre sus hombros―¡Mañana le presumiré mi dibujo a Choromatsu!

Karamatsu sonrió al ver la escena, sin duda Sakurai-san quería bastante a su hijo―. Hora de irnos, Totty, despídete―dijo con suavidad el hombre tomando su mano y el bolso del otro.

―¡Hasta mañana!―el de ojos rosas movió su mano a modo de despedida.

―Gracias por traerme Sakurai-san, gracias por cuidar de Totty, Jyushimatsu-sensei―agradeció el de ojos azules girando para irse.

Ichimatsu apretó un poco sus manitas y se dio fuerza―¡Gracias por las galletas!―bajó la mirada algo apenado.

Karamatsu se giró a verlo y le sonrió―. No hay nada que agradecer, _little_ Ichimatsu.

―¡Yo también ayude!―Totty hizo un puchero.

Jyushimatsu sonrió viendo como ambos padres se alejaban con sonrisas en el rostro, realmente todo estaba saliendo bien, por eso ignoraría lo de los fantasmas. Solo un pequeño secreto. Le dio un mordisco a la galleta que le había regalado Totty, sin duda sabía bien.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Espero que les haya gustado ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Nanami off~**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia: contenido yaoi [chico x chico]**

 **Aclaraciones:** aquí los Matsuno no son hermanos, de hecho Karamatsu es el único que llevaba el apellido y por consecuencia Todomatsu también.

Disfruten~

* * *

No es que sea el fin del mundo, no estaba ni cerca de serlo, pero nada de eso le quitaba la preocupación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Karamatsu sentía que estaba por enfermarse. Todomatsu llevaba aproximadamente un mes en su nuevo salón, por lo que Ichimatsu y su pequeño siempre estaban juntos, eso también incluía trabajos. No se quejaba de eso, Ichimatsu era bastante inteligente por lo que había notado así que hacían trabajos muy buenos, aunque siempre eran en clase que los hacían… El problema en estos momentos era precisamente lo contrario a eso…

―Respira, Karamatsu-kun. Será hasta mañana―Osomatsu le dio una palmada en el hombro al nombrado.

Matsuno apretó los labios y tosió algo avergonzado al ser descubierto―.Sí, en realidad debo agradecerle por cuidar de Todomatsu hasta mañana en la tarde, Sakurai-san. Es solo que…

El de ojos rojos sonrió divertido―. No hay de qué preocuparse; además, estoy libre y ellos podrán trabajar en su proyecto―los ojos de Osomatsu eran tranquilizantes, parecían comprenderlo―. Y bueno, de cierta forma estoy alegre por esto, nunca pensé que Ichimatsu llevaría a algún amigo a nuestra casa.

Karamatsu sonrió―. Todomatsu es muy sociable, pero nunca había tenido un amigo tan cercano―se sinceró el hombre.

Sakurai se permitió hacer un gesto que no hacía desde la muerte de sus padres, se frotó la nariz con el dedo índice―. En ese caso no hay que preocuparnos, ¿verdad?, ya te pase el número de mi casa e intercambiamos correos. Todomatsu estará bien―sus ojos buscaron a Ichimatsu y Todomatsu que se encontraban acariciando a un gato que llegaba a la escuela.

Matsuno sonrió enternecido con la escena, lamentaba no tener la cámara de recuerdos con él. Tampoco quería avergonzar a su hijo frente a otras personas… bueno no quería avergonzarlo tan frecuentemente para que su _baby_ no se alejará de él.

―En ese caso, lo veré mañana en la tarde, gracias de nuevo, Sakurai-san―agradeció de nuevo el de ojos azules mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera.

La mochila con las cosas de Todomatsu ya estaban en el maletero del hermoso auto rojo desde hace rato, así que como padre solo debía ocuparse por despedirse apropiadamente de su bebé. Karamatsu suspiro levemente mientras observaba a los niños jugando. Era ahora o nunca. Cuando su mirada cruzó con los ojos de su pequeño le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Totty, como era de esperarse, tomo de la mano a Ichimatsu para que lo acompañara.

Recordaba al principio como _little_ Ichimatsu parecía bastante tenso cuando Totty lo hacía, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue relajando, incluso parecía disfrutarlo, pero siendo sinceros, ¿quién podría despreciar a su pequeño bebé? Negó levemente, no era momento de pensar en eso.

―¿Qué ocurre, papi?―Todomatsu aún seguía tomando la mano de Ichimatsu, pero eso no le impidió a Matsuno nada. Los dos niños fueron abrazados con fuerza, Ichimatsu se quedó en blanco por un segundo sin saber qué pensar, su papá hace… hace mucho no lo abrazaba―P-papi, nos matas―se quejó Totty con un puchero que a Karamatsu se le hizo adorable.

El de ojos azules se tranquilizó al escuchar la risilla que provenía de detrás de él, es cierto, Sakurai-san seguía ahí, se sonrojo con fuerza. Totty miró extrañado a su padre, eso era nuevo―. Lo siento, _my baby_ , solo que te voy a extrañar, pasaré por ti mañana lo más pronto que pueda. Por favor, cuida de Totty, _little_ Ichimatsu―Ichimatsu se tensó más al notar la mirada azulina sobre él, pero aun así se las arregló para asentir.

―¿Ya?―preguntó Todomatsu algo acostumbrado al comportamiento raro de su padre.

Matsuno espero cinco segundos más―. Ya―contestó resignado mientras se separaba un poco, entrecerró los ojos analizando un poco la situación, todavía algo que podía hacer, les dio otro abrazo rápido y a Todomatsu le dio un beso en la frente mientras que a Ichimatsu le despeinó el cabello. Eso ya podía ser muy invasivo y también raro―. Ahora sí, nos vemos mañana.

Todomatsu asintió―. Nos vemos mañana―aunque él no lo exteriorizara también estaba algo preocupado, esa iba a ser la primera vez que no iba a dormir con su papá.

―Entonces es hora de subir al auto―Osomatsu que había estado observando todo con una sonrisa caminó en dirección de su vehículo a la vez que desactivaba la alarma. Les abrió la puerta trasera a los niños―. Ya casi nos vamos―informó después de cerrar la puerta cuando los infantes subieron.

Los dos adultos se observaron―. Nos veremos, mañana, Karamatsu-kun. Que pases una buena noche―se despidió el de rojo.

―Igualmente, Sakurai-san―Karamatsu le sonrió levemente.

―Puedes llamarme Osomatsu―mencionó cuando iba ingresando en el vehículo―. Hasta mañana, Karamatsu―el de ojos rojos hizo un gesto de despedida igual que los niños.

El vehículo arrancó con suavidad. Todomatsu movía las piernas algo nervioso, no sabía qué esperar de eso. Le daba algo de miedo estar sin su papá. El de ojos rosáceos pego un pequeño brinco al sentir algo contra su mano, parpadeó confundido por el calor familiar. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la mano de Ichimatsu sobre la suya. Bien, Ichimatsu estaba con él, nada malo iba a pasar.

Osomatsu observó la escena por el retrovisor con cierto cariño, Ichimatsu pretendía ver hacía el exterior, pero tenía la cara completamente roja. En verdad agradecía a lo que fuera por poner al pequeño Todomatsu con Ichimatsu. Incluso Karamatsu era agradable, era ameno hablar con él, nada de negocios ni nada acerca de su fortuna. Era gracioso saber que el otro no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era él aunque básicamente fuera su empleado.

Karamatsu Matsuno era algo distraído, pero por lo que sabía ―en realidad investigó― era buena persona.

* * *

El de ojos azules llegó a su casa sintiéndose algo vacío, estaba tentado de tomar el teléfono y llamar para preguntar cómo estaba Totty, pero solo parecería un neurótico. Apenas llevaba una hora desde que se separaron… es decir, nunca lo había hecho, no para dormir.

Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta mientras se deja caer en el sofá algo cansado. Ese día había sido algo agotador más que todo tenía cansancio mental. Se la había pasado torturándose con el hecho de que Totty no dormiría con él, sabía que estaba en un buen lugar y que sería cuidado como se debía, pero eso no le quitaba lo preocupado. Todomatsu era mucho más importante que su propia vida, en realidad, su hijo era su vida. Él lo había salvado.

Cerró los ojos un momento y los cubrió con su antebrazo, solo descansaría por un momento y ya después haría la cena incluyendo los quehaceres del hogar.

 _El ambiente estaba extremadamente cargado, la respiración entrecortada de su madre y la agitada de su padre. La mujer que lo llevó en su vientre lo vio con algo de miedo y eso dolió._

― _¿Qué estás diciendo, Karamatsu?―su padre parecía un toro enojado._

 _El de ojos azules tragó grueso, no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora que por fin había reunido el valor para decirlo. Relamió sus labios al sentirlos resecos._

― _Soy gay―repitió lo que había dicho hace unos momentos._

 _El florero que descansaba sobre la mesa cayó con brutalidad al suelo, el hombre mayor parecía a punto de un colapso mientras que su madre había empezado a llorar. El corazón le dolió, ¿eso estaba mal? ¿Era un error? No debía estar bien… su madre no debía llorar así. Ella…_

― _¡Yo no crie a un defectuoso!―el hombre que lo cargó sobre sus hombros de pequeño lo tomo de las solapas de su camisa y lo empezó a agitar con violencia―¡Así que más te vale hacer como que no dijiste eso si no quieres largarte de esta casa!_

 _Duele, su pecho duele. Mamá está llorando con fuerza mientras lo ve con dolor. Siempre se sintió diferente, esa novia que tuvo no se sintió correcta. Todo era un hecho… incluso el beso accidental que había tenido con esa persona que era un hombre fue mucho mejor que los miles que compartió con su exnovia._

― _No…_

― _¿¡No qué!?―otro grito más que proviene de su padre._

 _Los ojos azules están recubiertos de lágrimas que no quiere dejar salir―¡No me gustan las mujeres! Sorry, pero_

 _El puñetazo que le da su padre no duele tanto como esa mirada fría que le da. Su brazo es tomado con fuerza mientras es halado hacía la puerta―¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo marica! ¡No regreses hasta que te corrijas!_

 _La puerta fue cerrada en su cara, su mamá seguía sollozando con fuerza y miles de objetos eran rotos. Los ruidos se colaron con fiereza en su mente y corazón, esa noche se fue sin nada y él nunca regresó ahí._

Se incorporó con algo de dificultad, las lágrimas que habían salido mientras dormía le quemaban la piel. Las limpió con algo de fuerza y bajo el rostro. Su labio inferior fue prisionero de sus dientes. Había recordado eso… no que lo hubiera olvidado, pero eso siempre quedaba en el pasado cuando estaba con su pequeño bebé… su angelito y razón de vivir. Se incorporó con suavidad, tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer que estar llorando por el pasado.

Aunque… ya llevaba siete años sin ver a sus padres… Por lo menos, sabía que estaban bien…

* * *

Todomatsu se puso su pijama rosa y salió del baño donde se había cambiado, Ichimatsu estaba esperándolo fuera del lugar ya también él preparado para dormir. La casa era enorme, era mucho más grande que la suya, pero era más… ¿fría? No sabría decirlo con exactitud, tal vez era la falta de su papá. Incluso tenían alguien que les hiciera la comida, también había estado rico, pero no sabía tan bien como la comida de su papi.

El trabajo lo habían terminado hace bastante, el señor Osomatsu los había ayudado mientras el hacía unas cosas con papeles en el despacho. Ichimatsu le había dicho que eran _contractos_ o algo así.

Los dos niños se encaminaron al cuarto de Ichimatsu que en comparación del propio también era enorme, el suyo casi que podría ser del tamaño del closet que había en el cuarto de su amigo.

―Oye, Ichimatsu―el de ojos rosas observó el lugar, hasta ese momento había notado que solo había una cama y no había ningún futon puesto―¿Dónde voy a dormir?―preguntó curioso apretando el peluche de conejito contra él.

Ichimatsu apretó un poco su propio peluche de gato―. M-mi papá dijo que…―la voz se le corto por un momento.

―Dijo que…―lo incentivo a continuar el de rosa.

Sakurai sabía que debía tener la cara roja en esos momentos―. Dijo que mi cama era muy grande y que podríamos dormir los dos juntos…―murmuró el de ojos purpura algo alterado.

―Oh bueno, así no me sentiré solo―dijo animado Totty subiéndose a la cama suavecita―¿No vienes, Ichi-chan?―preguntó al ver el rostro indeciso de su amigo.

Ichimatsu frunció el ceño de manera graciosa y terminó por subirse a la cama también acomodándose al lado de Todomatsu.

Osomatsu sonrió levemente al llegar a la habitación de su hijo y presenciar la escena, apenas les había dado quince minutos a los niños para que se cambiaran y acostaran en lo que él se ponía su propia ropa para dormir así que no esperaba encontrarlos dormidos con las luces prendidas. Apagó el interruptor y se acercó con suavidad hacia los niños, recordó por un momento a Karamatsu. Acarició con suavidad el cabello de su hijo y le quitó unos mechos con delicadeza del rostro. Besó con suavidad la frente del niño y les sonrió a los dos.

―Buenas noches…―susurró con suavidad mientras se daba la vuelta para poder irse a su despacho a terminar de leer unos documentos.

La puerta fue cerrada con delicadeza e Ichimatsu por fin se puso las manitas sobre su frente. Una sonrisa nerviosa afloró, pero eso no le quito la felicidad que sentía, incluso sabía que estaba bastante rojo, pero no importaba. Sin embargo, no espero el pequeño par de labios que rozaron su mejilla.

―Buenas noches, Ichimatsu―Todomatsu tenía los ojos medio abiertos y lucía completamente somnoliento. No tardo mucho para que se quedara dormido.

Ichimatsu por su parte necesito de un rato más para dormirse, pero la sonrisa en su rostro permaneció así durante toda la noche.

* * *

Karamatsu llevaba un buen rato acostado en su cama, no había llamado porque después de su siesta fallida se había despertado tarde. No era una hora decente para llamar a una casa ajena, ojeo el reloj en su celular y suspiró levemente, ya era de madrugada y él todavía no podía dormir.

Esa siesta en el sofá había sido de las peores decisiones que había tomado últimamente, masculló algo entre dientes y se giró aburrido. Desbloqueó el celular y se metió a LINE solo por hacerlo, pero parpadeó confundido al ver que Osomatsu se encontraba activo. Puso el aparato a un costado para analizar la situación, ¿sería muy raro enviarle un mensaje? Tal vez quedaba fuera de lugar… pero quería saber cómo estaba Todomatsu…

Puso la almohada sobre su rostro mientras dejaba salir un gritito, no es que creyera que se lo tomara a mal, pero, joder, iban a ser las 2 de la madrugada, seguro debía estar haciendo algo importante y él lo distraería con sus cosas, aunque Totty no era una cosa. Era lo más importante en su vida.

Osomatsu parecía ser un hombre ocupado, es decir, ese auto no era de los que se compraban con facilidad… seguro trabajaba mucho… Pero el hombre siempre usaba trajes así que debía ser… ¿oficinista tal vez? También podía ser un abogado o algo parecido. En realidad, Sakurai era bastante guapo. Se sonrojó violentamente y apretó más la almohada. Oh, joder, ¿en verdad había pensado eso?

Karamatsu empezó a rodar por la cama, no podía pensar así, ¿hace cuánto que no pensaba que un hombre era guapo? ¡Hace años! Bien, tampoco tanto… es decir, se permitía el pensamiento de "él es guapo", pero nunca iba más allá de eso, ¡nunca se agitaba por eso! Suspiró agotado con su comportamiento, ni una colegiala se comportaba de esa manera.

El celular vibró y él del susto se cayó de la cama. Tomo algo nervioso el celular, no conocía a nadie que le pudiera mandar un mensaje a esa hora. Bueno, Osoko lo había hecho una vez… se puso serio al recordar esa situación, algo preocupado por su amiga reviso el mensaje.

El aparato se le volvió a caer de las manos, pero esta vez al ver el nombre de la persona que le había enviado el mensaje. El "hola" con un sticker infantil era de Osomatsu, algo nervioso tecleó la respuesta y no mucho después llegó la contestación.

* * *

―Esas ojeras te hacen lucir horrible―Osoko aprovecho que estaban en su descanso para señalar lo obvio.

Karamatsu apenas giró a verla―. Me desvele…―murmuró adormilado, aunque para él había valido la pena.

―¿Y por qué te desvelaste?―preguntó curiosa la castaña―. Mañana es la boda de Chibita y serás su padrino, ¿recuerdas?

Karamatsu se sonrojo levemente―. Lo sé, hoy descansaré y estaba hablando con un…. ¿amigo?―respondió no muy seguro.

La chica giró interesada para ver al de ojos azules, una sonrisa juguetona se instaló en sus labios. Ya podía imaginarse el resto.

―Un amigo, ¿eh?―se sentó al lado de Matsuno y lo codeo levemente.

―¡Es solo eso!―medio grito algo avergonzado; sin embargo guardó silencio cuando alguien más entro al cuarto de empleados.

Totoko Yowai ingresó con ese aire de princesa que la caracterizaba. El ambiente se puso algo tenso, pero sabía por qué era, Osoko la había detestado desde el primer momento y por lo que se notaba el sentimiento era mutuo, incluso él le caía mal a Yowai, aunque eso podía ser por algo menos trivial; después de todo los dos estaban compitiendo por el puesto de Chef.

El silencio solo reino por unos segundos―¡Este ambiente me gusta!―Aku entró seguido de Kami.

Por lo menos no había pasado de miradas, Karamatsu no estaba hecho para esos ambientes cargados, no era en definitivo lo suyo.

* * *

Karamatsu le acomodó el trajecito a Totty, por fin era domingo y la boda había llegado. El día anterior Osomatsu le había hecho el favor de dejar a Todomatsu en su casa. Por alguna extraña razón, tal vez no tanta, se le había estrujado el estómago cuando el de ojos rojos le sonrió con alegría. Apenas y fue capaz de darle el pastel que había hecho como agradecimiento, en realidad planeaba invitarlos a pasar, pero tanto Ichimatsu como Osomatsu iban a un lugar. Fue algo decepcionante.

Despejó sus pensamientos, tenía que concentrarse. Se acomodó el traje negro y ambos abandonaron el salón en el que se había cambiado, Chibita lo había dejado cambiarse en el lugar del evento porque venir arreglado sería un horror.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar en dirección de la habitación de su mejor amigo. El ajetreo y algunas órdenes se escuchaban de aquí a allá. Se giró apresurado al sentir como su hijo se soltaba de su mano.

―¡Ichi-chan!―Todomatsu se había lanzado sobre un Ichimatsu también en un trajecito.

A Karamatsu se le secó la garganta al ver a Osomatsu, siempre lo veía en trajes, pero eso era diferente… tragó grueso.

―¡Es bueno verte, Karamatsu! ―Sakurai le sonrió mientras lo miraba atentamente. Se veía diferente con traje…

Antes de que Karamatsu respondiera alguien apareció―¡Es bueno verlo aquí, jefe! ¡En verdad, quiero agradecer, maldición, por lo del trabajo de chef en el otro restaurante!―Chibita le hizo un gesto agradecido al de ojos rojos.

Por su parte Karamatsu se quedó mudo, ¿jefe? ¿Otro restaurante?... Joder.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! uwu Espero que les haya gustado, quiero actualizar todas mis historias antes de entrar a la U que es la otra semana -llora- por lo que probablemente actualice más tarde Karamatsu Girl uwu Oh, otra cosa, le estoy haciendo el favor (?) a una amiga así que la voy a ayudar a administrar una página que es de yaoi .o./ para revivirla, así que probablemente la sature de BLmatsu (?) La página se llama "El Yaoi es tan Adictivo k Tambien es una Droga" si le dan like los amo (?) Fin del anuncio, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer uwu cuidense~

 **NanamiOff~**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer, aunque, en serio me estoy preguntando si alguien todavía lee esto lol Pero el OsoKara me obliga a actualizar, hace mucho que no veo que suban fics de mi OTP

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí los Matsuno no son hermanos.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu estaba en su asiento aunque se sentía como si no estuviera ahí, la boda se había efectuado con éxito, los novios se veía sumamente felices uno junto al otro. Realmente se amaban, Matsuno estaba realmente feliz por ellos, Chibita era su mejor amigo, lo había ayudado mucho cuando fue echado de su casa sin posibilidad alguna de regresar, el cocinero lo apoyó, le dio alojo en lo que conseguía un trabajo, no tenía palabras para agradecerle, a Chibita nunca le importo su orientación sexual y su hermosa novia, ahora esposa, tampoco lo alejo por eso. Todavía recordaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de los bonitos ojos de la muchacha.

Y, ahora, que los veía bailar juntos el vals era como regresar el tiempo muchos años atrás, tiempo en el que su hijo todavía no estaba. Giró su mirada y sonrió enternecido al ver las emociones que trasmitían los ojos rosáceos de su bebé, estaba emocionado y miraba todo con fascinación. Ichimatsu tenía la misma mirada aunque intentara disimularlo. Tragó algo de saliva al recordar que efectivamente estaba en la misma mesa que Osomatsu, los dos estaban ubicados en una mesa a la derecha de los novios, los demás integrantes del equipo de restaurante estaban sentados más allá. Osoko no le había quitado la mirada desde que lo ubicó, era obvio que su amiga estaba cuestionándose qué rayos hacía con el jefe hablándole tan familiarmente, incluso era obvio que Ichimatsu y Totty eran amigos, no se habían soltado las manos desde que la mano inició. Suspiró pesadamente, pero se obligó a poner atención a lo que sucedía cuando la música del vals se detuvo y se desataron los aplausos. Aplaudió alegre por su amigo, aunque la incomodidad seguía dentro de él.

¿Por qué Osomatsu no le había dicho nada? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? No, el idiota despistado había sido él, por Dios, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Karamatsu pegó un pequeño brinco al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, mierda, estaba muy distraído.

―¿Estás bien, Karamatsu-kun? Todomatsu lleva hablándote un buen rato―Sakurai preguntó con un semblante algo preocupado.

Los ojos azules de Matsuno se abrieron más de lo ordinario producto de la sorpresa, nunca había ignorado a su hijo. Giró algo agitado a ver su _little sunshine_ ― ¿Pasa algo, _baby?_ ―inquirió dándole una revisión rápida a su hijo.

Totty hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas y apretando los labios, normalmente el Matsuno mayor se sentiría derretido por ese rostro, pero estaba más preocupado porque Todomatsu en verdad se hubiera molestado con él.

―Papi, no me estás prestando atención―se quejó el niño―, pero quería preguntarte si podía ir a bailar con Ichimatsu.

―¿¡E-eh!?―Ichimatsu observó algo nervioso a Totty quién lucía normal.

Karamatsu sonrió levemente, típico de su hijo decidir algo sin consultar―. Está bien, pero solo si Ichimatsu quiere―aceptó el menor de los padres.

―Yo no…―el de ojos purpura guardó silencio al ver los ojos de cordero que estaba poniendo el de ojos rosas.

Osomatsu rio divertido por la forma de interactuar de ambos niños―¡Estoy seguro de que Ichimatsu quiere! Vayan, nosotros los vigilamos.

Totty no espero mucho y se llevó a un muy nervioso Ichimatsu de la mano, fueron a la pista con otras personas que bailaban canciones lentas muy pegados. Todomatsu observó a los adultos y como era más bajito que Ichimatsu decidió imitar a las mujeres y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro niño. El otro se sonrojo con fuerza, pero lo tomo de la cintura y empezaron a moverse igual que el resto.

Osomatsu emitió un sonido lleno de ternura y empezó a grabar a los niños con su teléfono celular―. No te preocupes, Karamatsu-kun, después te enviaré el video.

Karamatsu asintió levemente mientras seguía observando a su hijo bailar, un calorcito agradable se coló en su corazón. Se mordió el labio al sentir como los ojos le picaban, se limpió algo avergonzado unas cuantas lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro. Estaba extremadamente conmovido y no sabía cómo explicarse. Sakurai observó de reojo la reacción y sonrió suavemente, Karamatsu era una persona muy transparente a veces.

»Nunca imaginé que vería a Ichimatsu comportándose de esa manera, me alegra que nos hayamos conocido, Karamatsu―dijo con sinceridad el mayor.

El de ojos azules se sintió algo avergonzado por las palabras de Sakurai, además que el que no usara honorarios lo hacía todo más personal. Tragó algo de saliva―. Yo también estoy feliz por eso.

Los dos hombres compartieron una sonrisa, pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación amena mientras comían y bebían. Todomatsu e Ichimatsu seguía bailando lejos de ellos, a veces regresaban a comer, pero después se iban a bailar o juguetear por ahí. La noche seguía avanzando y Karamatsu olvidó, o tal vez prefirió olvidar, el puesto que Osomatsu tenía.

―Oye, Karamatsu―preguntó pasada una hora el de ojos rojos, para ese entonces habían bebido un poco, mucho, y hablaban algo más fuerte de lo usual. Totty e Ichimatsu estaban sentados en las sillas asignadas comiendo postres, la noche ya había caído hace un rato y las canciones movidas que pusieron se habían detenido por un momento para dar pie a las lentas nuevamente―¿Quieres bailar?

El de ojos azules casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, debió verse sumamente patético―¿Qué?―preguntó incrédulo, ¿Osomatsu era consciente que le estaba pidiendo bailar a otro hombre? ¿No le importaba lo que pensaran de él? ¡Era un hombre sumamente importante! El ceño se le frunció al caer en cuenta, nuevamente, que el hombre trajeado sentado a su lado era su jefe.

―Hey, no hay necesidad de poner esa mueca molesta, si no quieres no hay problema―mencionó el de ojos rojos con rapidez al notar el rostro del otro. Tal vez era igual de reservado que Choromatsu y le daba pena que pensaran cosas equivocadas de él.

―¡No es eso!―se apresuró a decir el de cabello negro―. Es solo que me sorprendió, pero está bien, si quieres―mencionó algo nervioso.

Osomatsu asintió con una sonrisa―. Niños ya venimos, vamos a bailar un rato, para que observen como se mueven sus padres―Sakurai le guiñó un ojo a los infantes que voltearon a verlos curiosos.

Los dos adultos se posicionaron algo apartados de la pista central, pero a vista de todos sin duda, Osomatsu viendo el estado de nerviosismo del otro decidió guiar él así que lo tomo de la cintura y empezó a moverse con suavidad. Hace mucho que el de ojos rojos no bailaba en los eventos, de hecho el último baile lento que había tenido había sido con su madre, sin ser muy consciente de sus actos apretó el agarre en la cintura del menor. Karamatsu no dijo nada al ver la mirada del otro, lucía algo… triste, lo que era una expresión rara en Osomatsu, él se acercó más al otro.

»Karamatsu, gracias por actuar como siempre conmigo aun después de darte cuenta de esto―soltó después de un rato de estar bailando.

―¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?―cuestionó Matsuno con voz suave. Todo se sentía tan íntimo que no quería romper el ambiente.

Osomatsu lo alejó para darle un giro―. Lo de mi trabajo, supongo que ya te diste cuenta, ¿no?―lo apegó a su cuerpo nuevamente.

El de ojos azules tragó grueso, podía sentir su corazón golpeteando sin piedad contra su pecho―. Sí… ¡pero me di cuenta hasta hoy!―no quería que pensara que era un aprovechado.

Sakurai rio levemente―. Lo sé, a decir verdad te investigué cuando me di cuenta que trabajas en uno de mis restaurantes, lo siento por eso.

Karamatsu frunció el ceño, pero terminó suspirando―. Supongo que habría hecho lo mismo para cerciorarme que Totty esté seguro.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y todo se sintió como… si siempre hubiera sido así. Se separaron algo avergonzados al darse cuenta que la música había parado hace un rato para dar paso a algo más movido. Osomatsu parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando Karamatsu sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás con fuerza.

―¡Karamachu!―Matsuno sintió el aroma del alcohol y arrugó la nariz. Giró a ver a Osoko que sin duda lucía borracha.

―¡Osoko! _God_ , luces fatal―dijo mientras pasaba un brazo debajo de la cintura de la muchacha, necesitaba llevarla a sentarse antes de que hiciera algo de lo que avergonzarse―. Hablamos después, Osomatsu, ¿podrías cuidar a los niños un momento?―pidió algo urgido mientras empezaba a caminar junto a su amiga hacia la mesa donde la había visto sentada antes.

El de ojos rojos sonrió suavemente, no le había gustado la interrupción, pero de alguna forma el que Karamatsu lo llamara solo por su nombre lo había hecho más feliz. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dirigirse donde los niños que parecían hablar algo entretenidos.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Tal vez no era lo que esperaban, pero espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por su apoyo y disculpen la tardanza.

 **Nanami off~**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Aclaraciones:** Aquí no son hermanos, por lo que solo Karamatsu y por consiguiente Todomatsu usan el apellido Matsuno.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía~

Disfruten~

* * *

Todo había salido bien, Karamatsu estaba realmente feliz por Chibita y Hanako, le alegraba saber que habían llegado con bien a su nuevo hogar. La despedida había sido algo dolorosa, ellos habían sido su familia y gran apoyo después de _esos_ incidentes de los que prefería no hablar. Chibita había llorado mientras lo maldecía, eso le había dado bastante gracia aunque también le produjo un sentimiento nostálgico porque, Chibita era su mejor amigo, nadie podía esperar que de niños se llevaran horrible. Rio un poco mientras tomaba una caja de harina, Todomatsu que se encontraba sentado en el carrito de compras lo vio interrogante. Matsuno negó levemente y acarició con suavidad el cabello de su hijo, era sedoso y esponjosito, le recordaba a los conejos, las criaturas favoritas de su hijo.

―Bien, _my sweet baby_ ―posó de manera dramática una mano sobre su cabeza―¿Qué dulce alimento te gustaría cenar en éste hermoso domingo que nos ha sido entregados por los dioses con su…?―su discurso fue cortado por una risa fresca que inmediatamente reconoció.

―En verdad me matas, Karamatsu, creo que se me rompió una costilla de la risa―Osomatsu no llevaba un traje, lo cual era raro porque siempre que lo veía llevaba puesto uno, aunque eso no quitaba que se viera bien.

Matsuno carraspeó, se había avergonzado un poco―. Osomatsu, ¿qué haces aquí?―se pateó mentalmente, era obvio que si estaba en un supermercado era porque estaba comprando.

Todomatsu, que había agradecido silenciosamente al papá de Ichimatsu por detener el discurso de su papá, guardó silencio. Su papi estaba actuando raro, más raro de lo que lo hacía, ¿estaba rojo? Infló los mofletes al no entender absolutamente nada, el gesto desapareció al recordar algo.

―¿Dónde está Ichi-chan?―interrumpió cualquier respuesta por parte de Osomatsu y giró su rostro en varias direcciones en busca de su amigo.

Sakurai observó al hijo de Karamatsu con una sonrisa suave―. Está con Choro-chan viendo los juguetes para gatos al otro lado del supermercado, estaba muy emocionado por decirte mañana, la gata de un amigo tuvo gatitos y ya pueden vivir por su cuenta, entonces vamos a adoptar uno.

Los ojos de Totty brillaron con emoción― ¡Quiero ayudar a elegir algo!―el niño parecía inquieto, así que Karamatsu lo bajó de su asiento en el carrito de compras.

Totty ya no estaba en la edad de subir en esa parte, pero le gustaba hacerlo y Karamatsu simplemente no podía decirle que no a su hijo si eso lo hacía sonreír de manera inocente.

El de ojos rojos se lo pensó un poco―. Puedo llevarte con ellos si tu papá te deja y después vengo a hacerle compañía a él para que no se quede solito―Todomatsu asintió a eso satisfecho y giró a ver a su padre mientras ponía ojitos llorosos.

Karamatsu suspiró, en verdad no podía decir que no, además suponía que esa tal Choro-chan debía ser buena persona para que Sakurai deje a Ichimatsu con ella. Algo le apretó el corazón, pero lo hizo a un lado.

―Está bien, solo pórtate bien y no es necesario que vuelvas, Osomatsu―Matsuno le sonrió con suavidad.

Osomatsu hizo un puchero que se le hizo adorable al que llevaba un hoodie azul, pero si era capaz de sobrevivir a la dulzura que le provocaba su hijo, todo lo demás era pan comido.

»En serio, no es necesario, además me sentiré más tranquilo si sé que Totty está contigo―Sakurai suspiró resignado, pero terminó asintiendo.

Karamatsu le tendió a Totty, aunque se arrepintió en el acto, sentía que había algo raro en eso, debió haberlo puesto en el suelo; sin embargo Osomatsu no pareció nada afectado por ese hecho simplemente lo cargo y sin pensarlo mucho lo colocó sobre sus hombros con mucho cuidado.

―¡Es más alto que papi!―el de ojos rosas lucía encantado y el corazón de Karamatsu se sintió cálido por un momento.

―Llámame cuando termines las compras para decirte dónde estaremos―Osomatsu se alejó con una sonrisa.

Karamatsu estaba jodido, muy jodido, pero ya no había nada que hacer, solo tragarse sus sentimientos por el bien de su amistad con Osomatsu y la de su hijo con Ichimatsu. Ojeó de manera distraída la lista de compras para seguir con su labor.

A veces se cuestionaba por qué se encontraba tanto con Sakurai, no es que lo planeara o algo, solo hacía las cosas y el de ojos rojos estaba ahí. Tampoco se quejaba porque le alegraba verlo, pero era complicado. Suspiró y revisó su carrito de compras para después ver su lista, al parecer no le faltaba nada, sacó su celular mientras empezaba a caminar en la dirección en la que se encontraban los artículos de mascotas, pero se detuvo al sentir como su carrito fue impactado por algo.

―Ah, sorry iba distraído…―se quedó sin habla y la persona frente a él también lo hizo.

Los ojos azules de Matsuno se aguaron y la garganta se le hizo un nudo de emociones, simplemente no podía hablar.

―¿Karamatsu?...

¿Hace cuántos años no se veían? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Todavía recordaba las piedras que se incrustaban en sus pies esa noche que lo echaron. Tragó grueso y apretó el celular en su mano, recordó que había estado llamando y cortó la llamada sin fijarse mucho.

―Mamá…―esa palabra no había salido de sus labios hace mucho, se sentía extraño y doloroso.

Sin duda era su madre, unas arrugas más en el rostro de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, pero sin duda era ella, ¿qué debía decir? ¿y si su padre estaba ahí? No quería hablar, quería huir, no le gustaba el pasado, le sabía cruel e insípido.

La señora frente a él abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero se tensó al llamado igual que él―. Mujer, ¿por qué tardas tanto?

Sintió miedo, las palabras de "defectuoso e inservible" hacían eco en su cabeza, sin duda ese era su padre. Tragó grueso y dio unos pasos atrás llevando el carrito consigo, tal vez estaba muy a la defensiva, probablemente lo estaba, pero no quería que vieran a Totty, debía sacar a su hijo lo más pronto posible de ahí. No quería que ensuciaran esa pureza de su bebé. No es como que los odiara, después de todo eran sus padres, pero… no compartía su manera de actuar.

―Señor Matsuno―su padre había sido claro, él ya no era su hijo, solo esas palabras dejaban en claro que aun a pesar de todo no había dejado de ser cómo era.

El hombre lo vio con ojos fríos y dolió, pero no tanto como en el pasado―. Hay que irnos mujer, no me interesa hablar con seres defectuosos.

Karamatsu guardó silencio, no había mucho por decir, solo dejar que se fueran y que ya no regresaran, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado. Sin embargo un abrazo por la espalda lo sorprendió, creyó sentir como sus ojos se humedecieron más al sentir la inconfundible fragancia de Sakurai.

―Con todo respeto señor, pero sin duda Karamatsu no es defectuoso―y Karamatsu no estaba viendo el rostro del otro, pero aun a pesar de ese tono cortés y esa sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada era una clara advertencia.

Los ojos de Osomatsu daban miedo cuando esa cortesía se mezclaba con la furia contenida que siempre tenía escondida cuando estaba enojado, el color de sus ojos tampoco ayudaba mucho. La mujer y el hombre que suponía eran los padres de Karamatsu se alejaron.

―Osomatsu…―su voz sonaba rara, rota y estrangulada, como hace años no lo hacía.

El de ojos rojos le sonrió con suavidad mientras lo giraba con delicadeza―. Hey, no es necesario que llores, Totty está esperando por ti, compraron muchas cosas para Nyanko―Sakurai limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas leves que rozaban las mejillas del otro.

Matsuno asintió con suavidad―. Es cierto, mi bebé me espera, además le prometí un festín digno de Dioses―y aunque lo dijo con ese tono raro que usaba sus ojos seguían rotos, Osomatsu iba a agregar algo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decirlo, Karamatsu le había adelantado―. Osomatsu, ¿ser gay está mal?

Sakurai entendió todo por un momento y se dio un tiempo para contestar mientras tomaba el carrito para empezar a caminar―. Amar no está mal―el de ojos rojos giró a ver al más joven con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro―. Eso me dijo mi mamá cuando le conté que era bi, también me dijo que podrían criticarme por eso, pero mientras yo me amara todo iba a estar bien porque una persona que se ama se presta a ser amada por otros, además que puede amar de manera correcta a alguien más.

El de ojos azules pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero después le sonrió con calidez―. Ya veo…

Osomatsu estaba seguro de algo y es que nunca, mientras pudiera, dejaría que Karamatsu luciera tan roto como lo hizo cuando no estaba.

―Por cierto, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

* * *

Karamatsu se sorprendió al llegar a la casa, era enorme, increíblemente enorme, prácticamente era una mansión, sin duda era una, Choromatsu-san era de dinero igual que Osomatsu. Se sintió pequeñito mientras caminaba a la sala de estar.

Si bien Choromatsu y Osomatsu hablaban tranquilamente a su lado, el de ojos rojos no se había despegado de su lado en ningún momento.

―Osomatsu-kun, es bueno verte, gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación―una mujer con un moño sencillo en la cabeza apareció con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro, aunque pareció desconcertarla a verlo―¿y él es…?

―¡Es un buen amigo!―Sakurai pasó un brazo alrededor de él―. Lo invité a comer con nosotros, no le molesta, ¿verdad, Matsuyo-san?

Choromatsu suspiró―. Ya sabes cómo es él, mamá, trajo a Matsuno-san de manera irresponsable sin preocuparte si tenía planes, ¿¡cómo rayos diriges una compañía!? No, ¿¡cómo rayos cuidas a tu hijo!?

La mujer sonrió con calidez al reconocer el carácter sin vergüenza del mejor amigo de su hijo―. No hay problema mientras Matsuno-kun se sienta a gusto―incluso era reconfortante verlo actuar como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Ichiko.

Karamatsu negó nervioso―. En realidad me disculpo por venir sin anunciarme.

―¡No es necesario que te disculpes, Karamatsu! Solo no le hagas caso a las hirientes palabras de Choromatsu-kun, es de lo peor―Sakurai fingió que lloraba en el hombro del de ojos azules.

Kamiya chasqueó los dientes mientras apretaba un puño―¿¡A quién le dices eso, asqueroso pedazo de mierda!?

―¿Osomatsu-niisan ya llegó?―una chica con un peinado de moño apareció detrás de Matsuyo―¡Tú!―la muchacha de ojos color verde musgo se acercó corriendo en dirección de Karamatsu.

Choromatsu volteó exaltado a ver a su hermana mejor―¡Choroko ni se te ocurra!

―¡Silencio, nii-san! Estoy pensando―la muchacha arrugó la nariz de manera graciosa―. Eres más bonito que la novia esquelética de mi hermano mayor, ¿no te gustaría salir con él? Es un ingenuo de primera, se sonroja cual virgen, pero tiene dinero y… tiene dinero, además es algo dulce, de hecho creo que tiene material para ser ac…―Choromatsu tapó la boca de la jovencita.

Karamatsu parpadeó confundido, pero después rio divertido al ver a Kamiya con las orejas rojas por la pena―.I-ignora las impertinencias de mi hermana menor, Matsuno-san, por favor―casi pareció verlo con súplica en su mirada.

―Se te olvidó decir pajero de primera también, Choroko-chan―añadió de manera juguetona el de ojos rojos.

Choromatsu parecía debatirse seriamente si asesinar a esos dos era algo viable, aunque había muchos testigos, incluyendo a su madre que parecía divertida, ¿no debía estar regañando a su hermana por sus impertinencias? Además, ¿cómo se atrevían a dejarlo en ridículo frente a alguien a quien apenas conocía?

― _No problem_ , Choromatsu-san, tengo una amiga que me recuerda un poco a Choroko-san―suspiró levemente recordando a Osoko, en su trabajo era bastante madura, pero entre amigos no temía avergonzarlos.

Los ojos de Choromatsu brillaron mientras soltaba a Choroko, el hijo mayor de los Kamiya caminó en dirección de Karamatsu y tomó las manos de éste―. Entiendes mi dolor, Karamatsu-san.

Choroko puso una mano frente a su boca para ocultar la mueca obscena que tenía, aunque cuando giró a ver a Osomatsu, en busca de apoyo para humillar a su hermano―. Oh ya veo…―soltó una risita.

Matsuyo que había dejado a sus hijos y a sus amigos ser sonrió enternecida―. Pues vamos a comer, seguro que Ichimatsu debe estar con los gatos acompañando a papá en el cobertizo de atrás, ¿verdad? ―Osomatsu asintió con una sonrisa―. Entonces ve por ellos, Osomatsu-chan, ¿serían 6 puestos?...―la mujer se lo había dicho para ella de manera pensativa, pero Sakurai intervino:

―De hecho, Karamatsu tiene un hijo de la edad de Ichimatsu, ¡es su mejor amigo!―añadió con orgullo.

Matsuyo hizo un gesto cálido―. Los niños son adorables…―su tono de voz era soñador, pero cambió bruscamente al encarar a su hijo―¿Cuándo me darás nietos, Choromatsu? Envejezco con cada día que pasa y sigo sin tener adorables nietos―se quejó la mujer mayor.

Choromatsu suspiró resignado siempre era lo mismo―. Mamá… ¿por qué siempre con lo mismo?...

―Es que Choroko no quiere hijos―la joven de lentes asintió a las palabras de su madre.

―¿¡Y por qué yo debo tenerlos!?

Karamatsu solo observaba en silencio, pero aun así sonreía enternecido, todo eso era agradable, aunque se estuvieran gritando o peleando no se sentía como si fuera algo serio, solo era una forma de convivir. Sus ojos buscaron a Osomatsu y se dio cuenta de algo, él también tenía esa mirada agridulce, era como la de él.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido de manera agradable y como siempre su hijo se había dado a querer rápidamente. Era algo escalofriante ver el cómo Totty podía encajar con las personas con facilidad, en realidad no se parecía en nada a él. Los niños estaban con Matsuyo, Matsuzo y Choroko quién parecía encantada con Totty, Choromatsu había salido a ver su novia que había llegado de visita, era una muchacha muy guapa de cabello rosáceo; por lo tanto Osomatsu y él habían quedado juntos. Sakurai lo había llevado al jardín alegando que era el lugar que más le gustaba de la casa de los Kamiya.

―Choromatsu y yo siempre hemos sido mejores amigos, antes no era un amargado obsesionado con lo correcto, de hecho nos decían que éramos un dúo de demonios―Osomatsu sonrió de manera picara.

Karamatsu asintió levemente―. Puedo creerte, yo por mi parte era muy introvertido y se aprovechaban de mí, entonces mi padre…―se detuvo por unos segundos, pero prosiguió con lo que iba a decir― Mi padre me dijo que un hombre de verdad no debía ser un llorón entonces me volví bastante agresivo y buscaba muchas peleas―rio sin muchas ganas, una risa amarga―. Mi comportamiento académico era un desastre, pero él parecía satisfecho con eso… pero aun así en parte se lo agradezco, pude conocer a Chibita que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo―esa vez sonrió con sinceridad.

―¿Hacían travesuras juntos?―preguntó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de cigarros.

―No, en realidad no―Karamatsu bajo su mirada intentando no parecer tan apenado―. Lo molestaba mucho porque era huérfano, una vez le dije cosas crueles, mucho, me gritó y yo le grité, cuando nos dimos cuenta los dos estábamos llorando―se rascó la cabeza― _Could I…?_ ―preguntó mirando la cajetilla de cigarros.

Osomatsu asintió tendiéndole uno, le ofreció fuego y después de prender el cigarro se permitió soltar el humo que estaba reteniendo―. No pensé que fumaras.

Karamatsu sostuvo el cigarro con su dedo índice y corazón después de soltar algo de humo de tabaco―. Hice cosas muy estúpidas cuando tuve unos 20 años, aprendí algunas cosas…

Sakurai tragó levemente, eso había sonado… ¿algo sugestivo? Despejó su mente por un segundo para poder seguir con la conversación.

―Lamento si es muy directo, pero ¿y Totty? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de hacer cosas estúpidas?―preguntó con suavidad en su tono de voz.

Karamatsu guardó silencio―. No, Todomatsu… no fue producto de mis estupideces. Yo…―su voz murió de nuevo por unos cuantos segundos―preferiría no hablar de eso por ahora.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban el atardecer que pintaba el cielo, el chef tenía algo de miedo de haber sonado descortés.

―¿Sabes? Ichimatsu si fue producto de mis estupideces, ni si quiera sé quién es su madre… pero sin duda alguna no es un error, no soy el mejor padre del mundo y me cuesta comunicarme con él algunas veces, pero lo amo, lo amo como nunca espere amar a alguien después de la muerte de mis padres―Osomatsu sonrió levemente y lanzó el cigarro al suelo para después aplastarlo con su zapato.

― _I understand you_ , Totty es mi vida, por él haría cualquier cosa. Ha sido el motivo por el cual quiero ser mejor persona, quiere enseñarle a amar, a seguir haciéndolo aunque lo lastimen―Karamatsu siguió fumando de manera tranquila.

Osomatsu lo observó en silencio, las cejas gruesas, los ojos azules y con tinte amable, el cabello negro que enmarcaba el rostro. Esa sonrisa sincera y agridulce. El muchacho frente a él giró a ver el cigarro, después vio el piso y por último a él, Osomatsu cayó en cuenta de algo en ese momento…

―Choroko tiene razón, eres más bonito que Reika, ella es muy común. Espero que Choromatsu tenga la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú, pero bueno, ¡yo soy una leyenda del carisma! Sin duda el destino es bueno conmigo―el mayor se rascó la nariz con una sonrisa alegre.

 _Ya sabía que era lindo, esa no era la verdad que estaba rondando por su mente en esos momentos, era algo más profundo y menos pasajero…_

Karamatsu simplemente negó divertido, el calor de sus mejillas no lo dejaba pensar bien. Estaba jodido.

»Oye, Karamatsu, ¿qué se siente estar enamorado?―el de ojos rojos lo vio con un brillo en los ojos que le revolvió el estómago.

―Es algo complicado, _I guess_ ―Karamatsu tragó saliva de manera nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar la mirada aunque estaba inquieto.

Osomatsu asintió vagamente, pero entrecerró sus ojos un poco comenzando acercarse algo otro. El viento leve de la noche, que caía sobre ellos, rozó sus rostros. El cigarro de Karamatsu cayó al suelo sin ocasionar muchos problemas, solo una estela de humo que se desvanecía. Sus labios y miradas comenzaron a acercarse, un poco más cerca por cada segundo. Ya casi…

―¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Karamatsu-chan! Mamá quiere que vayan a la sala…―Choroko se había quedado en silencio, ¿acaso ellos iban a?

Los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizaron, la había cagado horrible, había fallado en el primer mandamiento fujoshi, ¡nunca interrumpirás un momento gay! ¡No merecería vivir! Choroko se fue corriendo en dirección de la casa llorando y Karamatsu la había seguido preocupado. Osomatsu no se preocupó por eso, conocía a la hermanita menor de Choromatsu para saber qué rondaba por su mente.

Pisó con suavidad el cigarro para evitar accidentes, suspiró algo resignado mientras alzaba la vista al cielo, ya había aparecido la primera estrella.

 _Estaba enamorado de Karamatsu Matsuno, de su sonrisa y su personalidad dolorosa, de sus tratos amables y que lo ayudaron a ser mejor persona. De su humildad y su fortaleza. Osomatsu simplemente lo amaba mucho, quería besarlo._

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Me gusta mucho escribir ésta historia, es de mis favoritas de hecho, perdón si tardo, ya saben la universidad y eso~~Pero igual quiero contribuir al fandom OsoKara (?) No sé si es idea mía, pero no veo mucho últimamente, ¡y ellos definitivamente son mi OTP suprema! así que duele (?) espero que con la segunda temporada, YEIIIIII, se venga más material, gracias por sus reviews, son amor, sus palabras me llenan mucho, gracias por esperar

 **Nanami off~**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Aclaraciones:** aquí los Matsu no son hermanos, solo Karamatsu y por consiguiente Todomatsu tienen el apellido Matsuno.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado, pero había llovido hace un rato, lucía despejado. Era de esos días en los que Ichimatsu le pedía permiso para ponerse sus botas e impermeable de gato, no le gustaba mojarse, así que le decía que era injusto que los gatos callejeros estuvieran mojados también. Siempre terminaban una cantidad enorme de animales al centro de refugio animal de la ciudad, ya los conocían. La que los atendía era rubia y muy enérgica, era una chica linda, pero no lo que él estaba buscando; de hecho, ¿qué estaba buscando?

Osomatsu tenía su vista fija en la ventana, su cabeza estaba apoyada distraídamente en su mano, estaba consciente de que Choromatsu llevaba hablándole un rato acerca de unos documentos, pero no podía concentrarse. No después de esas semanas, ¿había actuado mal? Karamatsu no dejaba de evitarlo, era de una manera sutil, pero evitaba hablar con él más de lo necesario, le rehuía a su mirada y parecía detestar compartir el mismo espacio que él. Todomatsu e Ichimatsu eran inteligentes, ellos también lo estaban empezando a notar, Ichimatsu se lo preguntó, "¿qué le hiciste al papá de Todomatsu?". Sakurai había tenido que mentirle, aunque en realidad no había hecho nada, no lo había besado aunque eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero… el de ojos observó con distracción el flujo vehicular. Lo extrañaba, esas frases idiotas y sobre actuadas, esa sonrisa tonta, la opresión en su estómago cuando reían juntos y sobre todo quería hacerlo sonreír y borrar esa expresión nostálgica que a veces tenía. Solo quería ser un poco más cercano a él.

Soltó una queja al sentir una libreta estrellarse contra su cabeza, no le sorprendía, ya se veía venir la reprimenda de Kamiya―. Tú, pedazo de mierda de CEO, ¿quieres intentar escuchar el jodido informe de la reunión con los inversionistas?―el de ojos verdes tenía una expresión fastidiada y sostenía de manera amenazante una pluma.

―Lo leí hoy en la mañana durante el desayuno―murmuró despreocupado mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla de cuero, al ver la mueca escéptica de Choromatsu añadió―. Quería distraerme un rato, también me puse al día con los documentos que tenía que revisar―tomó los folios que tenía apuñados en una esquina de su escritorio de roble y se los tendió al otro que empezó a revisarlos.

Cuando el de ojos verdes terminó de leer, sacó su celular―. Voy a llamar al doctor, tienes algo raro y me da asco.

―¡Choromatsu-kun eres de lo peor!―Osomatsu se quitó unas lágrimas imaginarias, para después suspirar―. Seguro que Choroko-chan te dijo lo que iba a hacer en tu casa.

Kamiya arrugó el entrecejo―. Agradecería que no hicieras nada enfrente de ella, se pone peor que tú, no ha dejado de molestarme diciendo que necesito un hombre ahora que terminé con Reika―el de ojos verdes suspiró levemente al pensar en eso.

Osomatsu rio levemente―. Me sigue sorprendiendo que hayas sido tú quién rompió con ella, pensé que se casarían y tendrían hijos a los que les pondrían orejas de gatos.

El de ojos verdes chasqueó la lengua―. Ella cambió mucho de cuando la conocí en la universidad, ya no era la de antes y nuestra relación era más que todo superficial, además que últimamente peleábamos por tonterías―aceptó con voz contrariada―. Es más joven que yo y también es bonita, seguro encontrara a alguien.

―No lo dudes, Choropajerovski―sonrió levemente al ver la mueca irritada del otro―.Aunque quién diría que la chica de lentes gruesos podía verse así―Reika no era su tipo y normalmente molestaba a Choromatsu diciéndole que era muy normal, pero no negaba que podría decirse que era algo linda, pero si pensaba en quién era más lindo…

―Ahí está esa expresión repugnante―Kamiya lo observó con detenimiento― ¿Qué le hiciste a Karamatsu-san?

¿Qué le había hecho? No le había hecho nada, solo era un intento fallido de un beso, además que había querido hablar con él al respecto, preguntarle si tenía una oportunidad aunque fuera mínima. Suspiró levemente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, eso de las cosas románticas no eran lo suyo, en sus escapadas cuando era más joven, normalmente solo se concentraba en sexo.

―Iba a besarlo, pero Choroko-chan nos interrumpió antes de hacerlo, desde entonces me ha estado evitando. Quería aclarar las cosas con él, pero siempre que nos quedamos solos se inventa alguna excusa para no quedarnos solos―el de ojos rojos cruzo los brazos, soltó, poco después un suspiro agotado. Lucía estresado.

Choromatsu lo observó con detenimiento, tenía ojeras, así que sus teorías estaban bien. Le había mentido, por más talentoso que fuera Osomatsu, no podría haber acabado todo ese trabajo durante el desayuno. Se había puesto al día con el trabajo atrasado, además que había terminado lo de la próxima semana. Su amigo era lamentable, antes de que pudiera decir la secretaria de Osomatsu los interrumpió para recordarles la reunión que tenían en unos minutos. Normalmente el de ojos rojos miraba el trasero de la mujer después que se giraba para salir, pero justo en ese momento seguía luciendo horriblemente idiota.

―Muévete, Osomatsu, tenemos que irnos―ordenó el de ojos verdes mientras se ponía de pie, caminó un poco hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta―. Pero antes, eres un idiota, te conozco desde niños y nunca te habías rendido con algo, no empieces ahora, es repugnante―a diferencia de sus palabras algo duras la sonrisa que las acompañó fue amable.

Sakurai se quedó en blanco un segundo para después sonreír con fuerza y hacer ese gesto de pasar su dedo debajo de su nariz. Choromatsu tuvo un flash back del idiota que conoció en jardín de niños, los dos eran unos demonios. Habían cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que se conocieron, pero seguían siendo amigos a pesar de todo.

* * *

Kami, Aku, Osoko y Karamatsu observaron el enorme arreglo de rosas rojas que estaban en el cuarto de empleados. Era francamente enorme, ¿cómo podía una persona cargar con eso por sí solo?

―Dios, que cursi―Aku rodó los ojos fastidiado.

Kami rio por el comentario de su gemelo― ¿Lo dice el mismo tipo que llevo a su novia a un campo de girasoles que queda en otra ciudad porque son las favoritas de ella?―inquirió con algo de burla mientras esquivaba el zapato que voló en su dirección.

―¡Cierra la boca!―gritó Aku con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Osoko ignoró los gritos y se encaminó al ramo, tomó la tarjeta y abrió los ojos levemente impresionada al leer la nota. Sonrió levemente y encaró al trío de hombres detrás de ella― ¡Ustedes, gemelos idiotas! ¡Largo!―gritó con las manos en la cadera, se aseguró de poner esa mueca que según todos era aterradora.

Aku y Kami se retiraron, el segundo después de soltar improperios. La mujer de cabello castaño solo suspiró, ese tipo era un idiota, no sabía cómo había durado tanto con Jyushiko, pero igual se veían bastante felices juntos. Se acercó a Karamatsu que la observaba interrogante y le tendió el papel, el otro lo aceptó sin muchas réplicas para poder leer la nota. Osoko en verdad agradecía que Totoko estuviera tomando el cargo de chef en ese momento, en las tardes-noches eso le tocaba a la castaña por el asunto del hijo de Karamatsu.

―Son…―Matsuno lucía levemente sorprendido y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

―Son para ti y de parte de Osomatsu Sakurai, solo amigos, ¿eh?―inquirió alzando una ceja, eso le había dicho cuando le preguntó después de la boda de Chibita.

―¡Solo somos _friends_!―respondió avergonzado.

―Bueno, los amigos no se andan dando rosas que pudieron haber costado un salario nuestro, tampoco te ponen un "lo siento si te molestó lo que intenté hacer, hablemos adecuadamente, por favor". Así que Karamatsu, ¿qué está pasando? ¿No confías en mí?―no le gustaba usar chantaje emocional, pero desde hace un tiempo había notado un cambio no muy positivo en su amigo, incluso Totty le había preguntado si sabía porque su papi estaba así.

―Sabes que no es eso, es que…―Matsuno se dejó caer en uno de los sillones―. Él me gusta, lo quiero de esa forma, pero―se mordió el labio, sentía que la cara le ardía―, no sé si lo mejor es que estemos juntos. No quiero causarle futuros problemas a mi _baby_ ni tampoco a _little_ Ichimatsu; además me da miedo… hace años no tengo una relación y la última no me trae muy buenos recuerdos―aceptó con una risa algo amarga.

Osoko suspiró, así que era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado, el que Totty no aceptara esa relación, además de lo que podría suceder, además estaban las malas experiencias por las que había pasado.

―Mira, Karamatsu, no puedes dejar que lo que piensen de ti otras personas te afecte, después de todo ya eres amado por otros que de verdad te estiman―la mujer acarició el cabello del que estaba sentado―. Tú hijo te ama más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, él es muy afortunado de tener un padre que velara siempre por él, además en aquel entonces no te conocía bien y yo lo vi, que serías un buen padre si no ni si quiera te hubiera ayudado a quedártelo―recordó por unos segundos al joven demacrado de 22 años de aquel entonces―. Ahora con respecto a las malas experiencias, no te aseguro que todo vaya a salir bien, pero el amor es así, ¿no?, rechacé a Aku hace unos años más por mi familia que porque no me gustara, tú lo sabes, pero ahora él está feliz con Jyushiko y te puedo asegurar que esos dos dentro de poco se casaran―la mujer le dio una sonrisa amigable.

El de ojos azules bajó la mirada por un instante, recordó a su amiga hace unos años llamándole en la madrugada, entre borracha y llorosa le contó que Jyushiko, su mejor amiga, había empezado a salir con un tipo que había resultado ser Aku. Ese día había invitado a la castaña a tomar un taxi para que se fuera a su casa, al final el resultado había sido ella llorando en sus brazos mientras se quejaba de lo idiota que era. Había costado un poco, pero Osoko lo había superado y ya no había nada de dolor en su mirada. Sabía que no lo expresaba pero consideraba a Aku un amigo como al resto, Osoko era el tipo de amiga que también actuaba como una madre. Sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo y apoyo su cabeza contra el vientre de la muchacha.

―Tienes razón…―dijo después de un rato.

―¡Claro que lo tengo! Ahora, cariño, llama a ese tipo y dile que tienen que hablar―apremió la castaña.

El pelinegro asintió mientras sacaba su celular con ayuda de sus manos temblorosas hasta que pareció recordar algo―. Necesito ir por Totty, tendrá que ser otro día…

―¡Nada de eso! Yo iré por él, ahora llama al jefe y aclaren sus cosas―la muchacha tomó su abrigo rojo con rapidez―¡Me voy ya! ―Karamatsu estaba a punto de detenerla para decirle que tenía manchada la mejilla de algo, además que se le había olvidado quitarse la coleta que se hacía para trabajar, sabía que a Osoko no le gustaba mucho salir con el cabello recogido.

Matsuno miró el enorme arreglo floral y sonrió con suavidad, no espero que Osomatsu le mandara algo así, dio un suspiro mientras tomaba su celular buscaba entre los contactos. Por lo que sabía ya debía haber salido de su trabajo para recoger a Ichimatsu. Se mordió el labio y lo llamó, no tardo mucho para que le contestaran al otro lado.

―¿Hola?―la voz de Osomatsu se escuchaba igual que siempre, tal vez él, Karamatsu, era el único que estaba preocupado por eso.

―Osomatsu…―las manos le estaban sudando y se asustó al escuchar unos gritos del otro lado de la línea, ¿ese era Choromatsu-san?―¿estás bien?―preguntó preocupado.

―¡Sí! Es decir sí―el de ojos rojos carraspeó, los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Sakurai reanudó la conversación nuevamente―¿te gustaron las rosas? ―la voz del otro sonaba algo tímida y Karamatsu no pudo más que sonreír por ese hecho.

―Me gustaron mucho, muchas gracias―y aunque estaba seguro que no lo podía ver se aseguró de sonreír lo más sinceramente―¿puedes hablar ahora? Quiero decir, en persona.

―¡Puedo! ¿Ya saliste del restaurante? Te puedo recoger ahí para ayudarte con las flores, creo que exagere un poco con la cantidad y debe estar incomodo llevarlo a tu casa―aceptó apenado el otro.

Podría ser malinterpretado, pero en ese momento no le importaba―. Está bien, te espero aquí.

Los dos cortaron la llamada después de una despedida breve, el estómago se le revolvía de una manera poco placentera no era nada agradable. Se sentía algo estúpido, ya era un adulto, además de que tenía un hijo, esperaba que Totty no lo odiara por eso, no podría soportarlo.

Pero toda parecía ir tomando su rumbo, era como las manecillas de un reloj moviéndose con diferentes tiempos, a veces todo tenía un tiempo distinto que a veces no se comprendía, pero al final todo se conectaba. Se puso de pie algo nervioso al escuchar la puerta abrirse, seguro era Totoko o alguno de los chicos porque apenas habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que había hablado con Osomatsu, por lo que se sorprendió cuando lo vio en la puerta. Tenía el cabello y traje desordenado, además que los lentes que llevaba le resbalan por el puente de la nariz, ¿cómo rayos había llegado tan rápido?

―¡Lo siento por tardar! El único edificio con pista de aterrizaje para helicópteros está a unas cuantas calles y tuve que tomar un taxi de ahí, había tráfico así que me harte y tuve que correr y… seguro me veo desastroso, ¿verdad?―preguntó algo avergonzado.

Karamatsu se quedó callado, ¿tenía tanto dinero para tener helicóptero? ¿Lo había usado para llegar más rápido? Sin darse cuenta había empezado a reírse con fuerza ante la atónita mirada de Sakurai, cuando la risa se detuvo se acercó al otro y estiró los brazos para acomodarle los lentes―. Sí, eres un desastre―Matsuno le sonrió con todo el amor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Los dos casi caen al suelo cuando Osomatsu lo abrazó con fuerza―. No me dejes así de nuevo, por favor… No importa si no me ves de la misma manera que yo, pero no me alejes ―Sakurai tomó el rostro del más joven entre sus manos.

La garganta de Karamatsu se secó al ver los ojos brillosos del otro, ese gesto dolido, además de las ojeras.

―Perdón…―se sentía idiota, ¿lo había estado evitando por un mes para eso? No quería lastimarlo, no lo pensó mucho pero se impulsó lo suficiente para besar a Osomatsu.

Sus labios se unieron por fin y se sintió endemoniadamente correcto, el de ojos rojos bajó uno de sus manos a la cintura del otro para sostenerlo mejor mientras que la otra mano seguía acunando el rostro de Karamatsu, Matsuno por su parte se aferró a la ropa del otro. El beso era simple, no había nada de carnal, solo lo que habían estado conteniendo por ese tiempo. Cuando se separaron Karamatsu estaba realmente sonrojado y Osomatsu tenía una expresión que lo había enamorado un poco más.

―Oye, Karamatsu, realmente te amo, así que no llores―el de ojos rojos abrió levemente los ojos, por la sorpresa, al sentir al menor abrazándolo.

― _Sorry_ , soy algo llorón―soltó con algo de pena, tenía la cara roja―. Y yo también te amo…―encaró al otro nuevamente y antes de darse cuenta se estaban besando nuevamente.

Los recuerdos tristes de los dos desaparecían entre cada beso nuevo, entre cada respiración que se compartían, entre cada mirada llena de amor. Hace bastante los dos habían maldecido y odiado al mundo, pero sus hijos se convirtieron en su nueva luz, su nuevo motivo para vivir y ahora también se habían encontrado entre ellos. Se dieron otro beso y rieron levemente cuando se separaron.

―Entonces… ¿somos pareja?―preguntó Osomatsu mientras le ofrecía la mano.

Karamatsu asintió mientras la tomaba―¿Crees que our babies estén felices con eso?

―¿Bromeas? Seguro que Ichimatsu estará feliz de pasar más tiempo con Totty, además no lo dice, pero le gusta que lo mimes, es igual que yo―le guiñó un ojo descaradamente mientras abría la puerta delantera que daba al restaurante si se caminaba por un pasillo.

―¡ _Wait_ , Osomatsu! Se sale por el otro lado―apremió el de ojos azules.

Sakurai arqueó una ceja―¿Te da vergüenza que nos vean de la mano?

―¿Qué? Of course no, pero ¿no es malo para ti? Hay comensales importantes justo ahora―dijo con rapidez.

Osomatsu hizo el gesto de pensar en algo―. No me importa, no voy a cambiar por alguien más―y después de decir eso lo jaló con una sonrisa a través del restaurante, ambos tomados de la mano y como Karamatsu lo esperaba habían comenzado a murmurar cosas, era obvio que habían reconocido a Osomatsu. El de ojos rojos chasqueó la lengua y apretó el agarre de sus manos―. Ya que parecen interesados, les presentó a mi pareja y futuro esposo, los matrimonio igualitarios no son posibles en Japón, pero tengo el suficiente dinero para casarnos en el extranjero―Sakurai sonrió peligrosamente―. Así que espero sus buenos deseos, ¡adiós! ―y sin más siguió caminando hacía la salida.

―¿¡Estás loco!? Choromatsu-san te va a matar y… ¿no crees que es muy rápido para pensar en una boda?...―preguntó apenado.

―Karamatsu, yo voy muy en serio con esto―y para aclarar su punto lo besó.

En verdad, Matsuno iba a morir un día de estos de un paro cardíaco, Osomatsu agitaba su corazón de una manera muy sana, pero, de cualquier modo así se había enamorado de él.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! uwu Como veran la historia está a punto de terminar, solo un cap más para resolver el asunto de Totty, también la reacción de los peques y eso~ después se vendra un extra IchiTodo, están advertidos, si no les gusta la pareja lo pueden dejar en el cap que sigue, si les soy sincera no me gustaba la pareja, pero al final mientras escribía la historia me encariñe con ellos xDD mucho, mucho, por cierto hice un dibujo IchiTodo, pero está en mi instagram: nicklo24, por si quieren verlo uwu oh hablando de IchiTodo, sabían que hay un grupo en Face? Estoy esperando que me acepten ;; jladkla hablo mucho xDD gracias por leer~

 **Nanami off~**

Si quieren reírse con algo, busquen "Karamatsu is blue" en youtube xDD es el primero. Los amo!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer~ Lo sé, me tomé mi tiempo para terminar esto, estaba para postearlo ayer, pero me mandaron a dormir y no pude xD

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten~

* * *

Obstinado, esa era un palabra que Osomatsu oía con frecuencia, desde niño hasta ser un adulto. Nunca le había importado ser descrito de esa manera, le gustaba guiarse por el instinto y muchas veces, era capaz de aceptarlo, eso lo hacía parecer idiota porque nunca se rendía hasta obtener lo que deseaba. Muchas situaciones incómodas y duras sucedieron por su testarudez, pero aun así su instinto nunca le había fallado.

Osomatsu se permitió disfrutar el beso, amaba besar a Karamatsu, su cuerpo se llenaba de sentimientos positivos. Era cálido y dulce. Además esa sonrisa que Matsuno le daba siempre era hermosa, era pura y podía sentir lo verdadero de sus sentimientos.

Karamatsu era único.

Dio una vuelta suave moviéndose al ritmo del vals que estaban bailando y justo cuando la música se detuvo, acercó sus labios y los deposito sobre la frente de Karamatsu. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría a adorar a alguien con esa intensidad que podía compararse con el amor que les tenía a sus padres. Ichimatsu era un punto aparte, a él lo amaba con todo lo que Osomatsu Sakurai representaba. Por Karamatsu también sentía amor, pero era diferente, eran diferentes tipos de amor, pero todos eran importantes para él.

La mirada de Karamatsu era tan suave y dulce en ese momento. Osomatsu aspiró profundamente, estaba nervioso y era tan extraño, nunca se había sentido así en su vida.

La música era suave, pudo observar a Choromatsu asintiendo en el fondo desde la puerta que daba al jardín. Ese era el momento oportuno.

Tenía que hacerlo, podía hacerlo.

Osomatsu se puso de rodillas y sacó la caja aterciopelada que guardaba el anillo. La abrió y escuchó el jadeo proveniente de la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Alzó la mirada y se aseguró de que sus ojos expresaran todo lo que sentía.

―Cuando digo algo nunca miento, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo, Karamatsu?―el corazón le retumbaba con fuerza y hacía una especie de eco en sus oídos.

Los ojos azules de Karamatsu lucían brillosos, además que las luces que colgaban en la caseta del jardín solo acentuaban las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro. Osomatsu tragó saliva para quitar la sensación de opresión sobre su garganta. Llevaban saliendo un año y realmente había pensado bastante sobre ello, solo esperaba que para Karamatsu no fuera muy pronto.

Karamatsu pasó una mano por su cabello en un gesto que hacía cuando estaba asustado, Sakurai lo sabía, había aprendido cada uno de los gestos del otro. Había memorizado cada uno de los lunares, miedos, sueños y sonrisas del otro, no por obligación sino porque quería hacerlo feliz. Deseaba comprenderlo y nunca volver a ver un gesto tan triste como cuando éste se había encontrado con sus padres unos meses atrás.

Osomatsu estaba completamente seguro que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ese hombre que justo ahora parecía asustado de su proposición de matrimonio. Sakurai cerró la caja y se puso de pie, alejó el dolor mortal que se extendió por su cuerpo, y se aseguró de sonreírle con dulzura antes de besarlo en la sien.

―Lo siento si me apresure, podemos hacer esto después―los cabellos del menor fueron acariciados con dulzura por Osomatsu.

Sakurai se giró después de darle otra sonrisa a Matsuno, quien lucía a punto de las lágrimas, él tampoco podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Le dolía ser rechazado indirectamente, pero era obstinado y se aseguraría de que Karamatsu lo amara, tanto como él lo amaba, aunque se le fueran años en eso.

―¡Espera, Osomatsu!―Karamatsu tomó la manga del traje de Sakurai con algo de apuro―. ¡Quiero casarme contigo!, pero…―los ojos azules de Matsuno estaban lleno de lágrimas―¿estás seguro? Te he causado problemas, sé que no me dices nada, pero veo las noticias y sé que los negocios con las empresas de Japón no van muy bien y…―la voz de Karamatsu se quebró justo en el momento que la primera lágrima descendió, no mucho después le siguieron las otras―nunca te contado la historia de Totty aunque ya me contaste la de Ichimatsu…

Karamatsu estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar dejar salir sollozos, sus ojos estaban rojizos al igual que todo su rostro y aun así Osomatsu lo encontró hermoso en un nivel diferente.

Sakurai dejó que sus brazos acunaran al otro―¿En verdad te preocupas por eso?―una risa suave abandonó los labios del mayor―. Lo siento por preocuparte,―sus labios besaron con suavidad la frente del otro, acunó el rostro del otro entre sus manos para poder limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Karamatsu―pero realmente no tengo un problema ahora, es cierto que las relaciones con las empresas nacionales no están muy bien, Japón es un país algo homofóbico, pero los extranjeros de países de primer mundo son más flexibles, de hecho estos escándalos me han servido para promocionarme y tengo contratos nuevos, además de alianzas que son más factibles para la compañía. Todo está solucionado―se aseguró de darle una sonrisa confiada.

Karamatsu sorbió su nariz―¿En serio?―era un desastre, pero Osomatsu lo encontraba adorable.

―En serio―aseguró.

―Pero, lo de Todomatsu―habló de nuevo Matsuno.

―Lo de Todomatsu es parte de su pasado y yo respeto si todavía no te sientes preparado de contarme.

Karamatsu negó―. Quiero contarte, desde hace tiempo quiero hacerlo, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado para iniciar la conversación―la voz de Matsuno era suave.

―¿Qué tal ahora?―ofreció Osomatsu mientras señalaba la banca que estaba dentro de la caseta.

El de ojos azules asintió mientras tomaba asiento, no mucho después Sakurai imitó sus movimientos.

Karamatsu suspiró y se dio valor internamente para empezar a hablar―. Como sabes mis papás me corrieron de casa cuando se enteraron que soy gay―Osomatsu apretó con suavidad la mano de Matsuno para recordarle que lo apoyaba―. Me mude con Chibita por un tiempo y él intentó ayudarme cuando empecé a caer en depresión, me sentía miserable y sin ganas de vivir. ¿Acaso era mejor si estaba muerto? ¿Por qué nací así? ¿Por qué mis padres no me amaban como los amaba yo?, ese tipo de preguntas nunca dejaban mi cabeza…―la voz de Karamatsu era amarga y Osomatsu odiaba eso, pero no dijo nada―. En ese tiempo llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor para todos era si moría… porque…―la voz de Karamatsu sonaba estrangulada―porque solo causaba problemas, era una carga para Chibita y fui una decepción para mis padres…

»Así que hui de casa de Chibita, estuve vagando por las calles por un tiempo porque ni si quiera era lo suficiente valiente para suicidarme sin dudarlo. Tenía unas cuantas esperanzas, supongo, pero este día tirado en la calle y andrajoso me encontré con mis padres… ellos me vieron, pero hicieron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Mis esperanzas murieron y gané la motivación para suicidare―Osomatsu estaba conteniendo la respiración, quería abrazar a Karamatsu y decirle que lo amaba, pero tampoco quería interrumpirlo, se notaba que le estaba costando contar todo lo que le había sucedido―. Sin darme cuenta empecé a caminar, estaba tomando el rumbo para ir a un edificio viejo del que había escuchado historias en la secundaria, muchas personas lo usaban para suicidarse. Estaba rodeando el edificio para entrar por la puerta trasera cuando escuché el llanto, no podía ignorarlo, así que escondido entre basura lo encontré. Era un bebé recién nacido, estaba abandonado y sucio, pero aun así luchaba por su vida. Lo sostuve entre mis brazos para intentar calmarlo, cuando lo logré el bebé abrió sus ojitos y en ese momento supe que no podía dejarlo―la voz de Karamatsu estaba llena de amor―. Había encontrado a mi nueva razón de vivir, gracias a él recordé muchas cosas. Los sueños que había dejado de lado y las ganas de vivir.

Karamatsu se quedó en silencio, parecía perdido en sus recuerdos, pero por lo visto la historia había terminado.

―Así que... adoptaste a Todomatsu―murmuró con delicadeza Sakurai.

Matsuno asintió―.El proceso legal fue algo duro porque no estaba casado ni había tenido un trabajo estable, pero gracias a Chibita conocí a Osoko y ella me asesoró durante todo el proceso de adopción.

―¿Osoko-chan te ayudó con la adopción?―preguntó extrañado el de ojos rojos.

Karamatsu rio un poco―. Sí, su familia está lleno de abogados y jueces, de hecho forman parte de una firma famosa, incluso Osoko es abogada; ya puedes imaginarte que su familia no aprobó para nada que Osoko decidiera dejar su carrera de abogacía para trabajar en un restaurante.

―¡Hey! Los restaurantes son famosos―Osomatsu hizo un puchero.

―Lo son―aseguró Matsuno con voz suave.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un momento solo disfrutando la compañía que se hacían el uno al otro.

Osomatsu giró a ver al otro con adoración―.Aun así se me hace admirable que siendo tan joven hayas decidido quedarte con Totty aunque no fuera tu hijo de sangre.

Karamatsu abrió la boca para contestar a la oración.

―Eso es porque papi me ama mucho―Osomatsu se giró asustado a ver a Todomatsu e Ichimatsu que estaban cerca de las escaleras de la caseta. Estaba asustado de que el niño no supiera que era adoptado, pero al parecer lo sabía y no tenía ningún problema con ello. Giró a ver a Karamatsu, pero este le hizo un signo de que después hablarían bien.

Ambos niños tenían ya puestas sus pijamas y lucían algo cansados, su hora de dormir había empezado hace bastante, pero ambos seguían empecinados en que querían celebrar navidad con los adultos también.

―Sí, papi te ama mucho―aseguró Karamatsu abriendo sus brazos para poder alzar al niño, lo cual era cada vez más difícil porque como decía Matsuno, desgraciadamente los niños estaban creciendo―. Ya es hora de dormir, _my baby_ , hora de irte a la cama junto a _baby_ Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu se acercó a su hijo y también lo alzó, Ichimatsu también estaba creciendo―¿Disfrutaste la fiesta junto a los tíos?―era gracioso como Choromatsu había pasado a ser considerado un tío junto con los amigos de Karamatsu, que al final también se habían hecho amigos suyos.

Ichimatsu asintió algo somnoliento―¿Ya el señor Karamatsu aceptó ser mi otro papá?―preguntó con voz tímida el de ojos purpura.

Todomatsu pareció despabilarse un poco―. Es cierto, ¿ya le dijiste que sí al señor Osomatsu, papi?―Karamatsu negó con suavidad―. Yo ya le di permiso al señor Osomatsu de casarte contigo, solo faltas tú, papi―Totty hizo un puchero.

Karamatsu dejó salir una risa suave―. Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Osomatsu se abrieron producto de la sorpresa, giró a ver a Matsuno, pero este solo le sonrió con dulzura y tomó su mano mientras que con la otra se encargó de sostener a Totty con fuerza. Sakurai le regresó la sonrisa con suavidad, no era necesario que dijera algo más. Ya sabía la respuesta de Karamatsu y justo en ese momento, mientras cargaba a su hijo, Totty dormitaba sobre el pecho de Karamatsu y ambos adultos mantenían sus manos enlazadas, afirmó de nuevo el sentimiento de querer pasar el resto de su vida así.

La vida era muy corta para no luchar por los sueños que se tenían y nada nunca se había comparado a esa sensación de ellos cuatro siendo una familia.

Al parecer el papel de ambos de ser padres solteros había quedado de lado porque ahora se tenían el uno al otro como un apoyo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Gracias por haber leído 3 espero que les haya gustado el final, intente no sobrecargarlo. Hay otras cosas que quiero aclarar, pero eso vendrán en otro momento. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Los amo, por cierto pueden seguirme en mi Instagram , así también los conozco~ oh btw, ¿ya vieron el cap de Oso-san? Fue exactamente lo que esperaba, además la animación mejoró demasiado~ Estoy emocionada.

Bueno… como les dije faltan unas cosas para aclarar~ así que no crean que eso es lo último, aquí les dejo este extra corto de Ichi y Todo~ Está ambientado en el año en el que Oso y Kara seguían siendo pareja, además del primer año de primaria de Todo e Ichi.

Advertencia: Leve IchiTodo/TodoIchi

* * *

 **De cómo Ichimatsu se convirtió en el héroe de Todomatsu**

Los niños podían ser horribles, Ichimatsu lo sabía por experiencia propia, esos pequeños y horribles seres siempre buscaban al aparentemente individuo más débil para atormentarlo.

Ichimatsu los odiaba a todos, pero Todomatsu apareció y ya no los odiaba a todos.

Por un tiempo creyó que tal vez si les daba una oportunidad otra vez, así como sucedió con Matsuno, las cosas tal vez podrían cambiar. Sus compañeros de jardín de niño no resultaron ser tan horribles como lo había pensado; sin embargo, ninguno era Todomatsu. Eran tolerables, pero no le agradaban.

Ninguno era una pequeña masa adorable que lo obligaba a hacer cosas que nunca se había atrevido con anterioridad por medio. Ninguno de ellos violaba su espacio personal para sostener su mano o darle un abrazo, nadie podía poner ese rostro de no romper un plato cuando habían sido la mente maestra detrás de un plan para salirse con la suya.

Todomatsu podía parecer débil, pero sabía cómo defenderse. El señor Karamatsu había sabido fomentar la confianza en el niño de ojos rosas, nada parecía afectarlo, los comentarios mal intencionados ni los bravucones. Todomatsu siempre les hacía frente e Ichimatsu admiraba eso.

Nunca necesitaba que alguien lo defendiera porque podía hacerlo por sí mismo.

Cuando los dos ingresaron a primero de primaria dejaron de ser compañeros, además en ese momento la noticia de sus padres saliendo era bastante conocida, pero nunca alguien había intentado hacer algo en contra de Ichimatsu. No palabras ni acciones hirientes, por lo que pensó que lo mismo sucedía con Todomatsu.

Fue un idiota.

La vez que lo vio salir de clases con una falda en lugar del pantalón corto del uniforme pensó que era extraño, pero Todomatsu le sonrió igual que siempre mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela para buscar a sus padres, así que desechó el pensamiento. Debió haber notado como los ojos del señor Karamatsu se oscurecieron y como su papá lució furioso por un momento.

 _Cuando se convirtió en un adulto pudo reconocer eso como el factor que ocasionó la primera pelea verdadera entre sus padres. No se hablaron por una semana, pero eventualmente lo arreglaron, siempre lo hacían._

Eventualmente lo entendió y nunca se había sentido tan furioso en su vida, fue diferente a cuando lo culparon de poner aquel chicle en el cabello de Totty meses atrás. Esta vez él no era el centro de burlas sino Todomatsu que se encontraba bañado de pies a cabeza con agua sucia en el piso del baño de niños, el mismo Todomatsu que siempre sonreía y era carismático, el niño del que todos querían ser amigos, ese mismo que nunca necesitaba que lo defendieran, pero que justo en ese momento ni si quiera era capaz de alzar la mirada.

Había sido casualidad, Ichimatsu ni si quiera debería de estar ahí, tenía deportes pero lo habían enviado para acompañar a una compañera a la enfermería. De cualquier forma todo eso quedó perdido en algún rincón de su mente producto de la rabia.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba golpeando y mordiendo niños mientras gritaba con una fiereza que no creía suya, pero _ellos se habían atrevido a tocarlo._

Al final del día, tanto Ichimatsu como Todomatsu terminaron en la dirección por pelear, al parecer en algún punto Totty se había unido a la pelea también.

―¿Sabes, Ichimatsu? Justo antes parecías uno de esos héroes que rescatan princesas―le había dicho Matsuno con una sonrisa suave porque el labio partido no lo dejaba sonreír como usualmente lo hacía.

El rostro de Ichimatsu había enrojecido levemente, pero se las arregló para negar―. Yo no creo eso… tenía miedo por dentro― _miedo de que lastimaran más a Totty por su culpa, miedo de no ser fuerte._

―Lo sé, por eso es que creo que eres mi héroe―y con esa frase el corazón de Ichimatsu se encogió de manera rara.

El de ojos purpura solo chasqueó la lengua.

 _Tal vez, si Ichimatsu veía eso en retrospectiva, ese fue el momento en que toda relación sana con Todomatsu se fue a la mierda. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se obligó a recordar que sus padres estaban junto a él en el aeropuerto esperando por Todomatsu. No mucho después Totty apareció con una sonrisa fresca agitando la mano, le mechón rosa de su cabello se movió con el viento._

 _Ichimatsu sin duda no era un héroe, ni Todomatsu una princesa, pero aun así… lo quería para él y todo el asunto en sí estaba jodido._

* * *

 _Ahora sí, gracias por leer~_

 ** _Nanami off~_**


End file.
